Tainted Love
by xxroxy-dogxx
Summary: She shuttered as she felt his hand touch her cheek. Leela kept her gaze down, not wanting to look at him, "I'll be taking that." He stated and managed to pull the gun from her hands with ease.
1. I

This is sample of a FanFic I'm putting together based on the new Batman movie, the Dark Knight. i came up with this idea a very long time again when I saw the trailer for the first time. I wanted to see the movie before I started writing so I can fit my ideas in with the movie plot. This is just what I started writing and i want to know what you all think of it before I continue. It's long, I'll give you that. No FLAMES, please. I only write for pleasure to get ideas out of my head. Review when you are done reading this. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas on how to make this better or if I should take things away. Thank you.

The Joker is based on Heath Ledger's Joker.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my OC.

WARNING: This does contain spoilers for the new movie. Read at your own risk, but don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

**Sample Chapter**

_Ring! Ring!_

Leela Reynolds rolled over in her queen sized bed to look at the time on her clock. 12:30 am. She groaned and reached out to her night stand, feeling around for her cell phone which was going off with that loud annoying ring she hated so much. She finally got a hold of it and slid it open and answered.

"What?" she asked irked, her eyes are closed again.

"Agent Reynolds, we need you down here at the Gotham Police Station." Said the familiar voice of Gordon.

"Gordon, I thought-" he cut her off before she could continue.

"I know Leela, I'll explain later." He rushed.

Leela rolled on her back and sighed loudly, "What could you possibly need an FBI agent at a Police station for?' she asked hoping it had nothing to do with Gotham's latest problem, the joker.

If not, then she wanted to know what was so damn important at such an early hour of the morning. Frankly, this pissed her off. All she wanted was a week off after catching a dangerous criminal over in California without having any conflicts. It may sound selfish but she was very tired.

And if she was part of this Joker case, her week off was blown to hell. Then again, it would be interesting to work on this on. The guy sure had an interesting way of doing things and it seemed like her never had a plan. He improvised on everything, it seemed.

"You're assignment." He answered simply, a little too simply for her liking.

_Great. Most likely clown boys._ She thought bitterly.

She sat up slowly, and let out a breath of air while rubbing her forehead with her hand. She sighed and opened her eyes only to allow a frown fall upon them.

"This better be pretty damn good, Gordon." She said tiredly, not wanting him to know she was on to him about this.

Leela's mind then went to Batman. Would she have to work that guy? She hoped not knowing that he'd have a slightly controlling side to him…possibly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll enjoy this one, Agent." He said, with a knowing smirk on his face.

Leela swung her legs over the side of the bed, "I'll be there in fifteen." She told him and hung up, throwing her phone behind her on the bed.

She got up and walked to her antique dresser, opening the middle drawer, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans. She then looked in the top drawer to pull out a white tank top and a gray halter vest. She got them on quickly and walked to the closet on the other side of the room. She pulled on a pair of black ‑­

high heeled boots to pull off a somewhat professional look so early in the morning. It wasn't he normal look she'd go for, but at this point, she didn't care. She was tired and feeling lazy and she just wanted to get down and see what she really had to do instead of guessing and assuming. She knew what happened when you assumed.

Leela walked into her bathroom, but was too lazy to really brush her teeth so she rinsed with a bit of mint mouth wash. She applied a bit of eyeliner and mascara. She viewed her self in the mirror and hand her hand through her messy dark brown hair. It was normal straight but it was wavy from sleeping and the lack of a shower that she really wanted to take right now, but she didn't have the time. She ruffled her hair a little bit so it would look a bit decent. She then took out concealer and tan face powder. She ran her fingers over the scare that was on her eye. No, she was not blind, but an accident occurred years ago that gave her this. The applied her products to hide this body mark from curious eyes; the police at the station would sure be staring if she walked in with nothing to cover it up.

She walked over to her nightstand and opened the drawer in the front of it, taking out her 380 auto. Yes, it wasn't a gun supplied by her agency but it was her own personal gun that she preferred to use. It was smaller and lighter. Much more easy to shoot and run with. Also, it was easier to reload.

"Well, this is as good as it's going to get for now." She mumbled to her self and left the small bathroom.

_I really need to clean it. Then again, I need to clean this house. _Leela thought as she walked down the dark wood stained stairs quickly, the click of her heels causing a slight echo through her large house.

Leela walked into the kitchen, grabbing her keys off the granite counter and walked out of the wood stained oak doors of her house, locking them behind her. She turned around and quickly walked out to the sidewalk and clicked the button on her pad hooked to her key to unlock a black Mustang GT, a Christmas present from her parents a few months ago. It was a good car and she loved its fast speed. Always helped when she needed to get some where quick and this was one of those times.

She opened the door and sat down, closing the door behind her. She put the key in the ignition and turned it. She pulled out into the street and drove down the station and as she did that, she let her thoughts do all the talking. Her thoughts ran all over the Joker and all the mayhem he has caused the past few days. She remembered the party she was at a few nights ago, with friend Rachel Dawes, for Harvey Dent. Bruce Wayne planned the whole thing for him and that was extremely generous in Leela's opinion. Though, that party turned upside down when the Joker paid a little visit. Not exactly the best thing that had happened.

"_Rachel, where's Harvey at. I have a few questions for him." Leela asked her friend who looked rather panicked than happy._

"_Rachel?" Leela questioned, "Are you alright?"_

_‑­_

_Just as Leela had said that, a gun shot was heard and she turned right around, her deep red dress flowing with her movement. Her eyes widened in fear at a sight she wished she would never see in person. There was the Joker, Gotham's new criminal with a sick sense of humor._

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we're tonight's entertainment." He sneered as he walked over to the wine table, downing a glass of wine._

_Leela didn't take her eyes off him. She waited for a sign of him killing someone or kidnapping someone. She may not have her gun with her since she was off duty and she didn't even think she would need it her, but she was wishing she did bring it, just incase he was planning on anything stupid and cruel._

_The Joker pointed the gun at many people as she walked by them, whispering something that Leela could not make out. She tried her best but he was a bit too far away. She kept on watching his movements and her breath caught in her throat as he stopped in front of an older man. The Joker threw the gun to one of his goons that had come in with him. They all had weapons and were currently keeping people in order._

"_You remind me of my father, "the Joker stated as he looked at the man._

_He then pulled out a knife and help to the man's face, "I hated my father." He growled._

_Leela that Rachel was stepping through the crowd of people, "That's enough." She ordered._

_The Joker turned and looked at her and a smile slowly appeared on his face. He walked towards her slowly and Leela saw Rachel stiffen and she new Rachel became nervous and scared and probably wanted to back away, but she didn't._

"_Well hello beautiful." The Joker purred._

_Leela's eyes looked away for the first time when she heard the way he said that. It was eerie and she hated it. She hated the way he said that and she wanted to walk away but she couldn't leave her friend who was now in danger._

"_What's wrong? You look nervous." The Joker commented as he finally got right in front of her._

_Leela now slowly moved forward, "Is it the scars?" The Joker asked Rachel._

_The Joker grabbed Rachel's jaw and held the knife to her face, "You know I had a wife, beautiful, like you." He started but Leela blocked his sob story out._

_She knew crooks like him; they like playing the guilt trip with victims. But she could care less about that and good care more about Rachel's safety. She got to the front of the crowd and stood about ten feet behind Rachel. She watched the scene before her with intensity, not moving her eyes away. If the knife moved in a way Leela didn't like, she'd be there to try and stop it._

_As she watched, the Joker's eyes looked behind Rachel and at her. Leela looked away, afraid to look into his eyes, afraid to see what was in them. She felt his eyes on her for a few more seconds but then she didn't feel that anymore._

_Leela looked back over and just as she did, Rachel kneed the Joker in the stomach which made Leela move closer behind Rachel, grabbing her shoulders, pulling her back._

"_A little fight in you, I like that." The joker said, licking the side of his mouth, approaching Rachel who backed up slightly with Leela._

_‑­_

_Leela looked to see Batman right behind the Joker, "Then you're gonna love me." Batman said, causing the Joker to start to turn._

_Leela pushed Rachel aside, "You!" she shouted at the Joker who looked at her with a smirk as she walked up to him._

_She raised her first and punched him causing him to stumble back. The Joker rubbed the side of his face and looked at Leela, his eyes wonder over her body but before he could say anything to her, Batman got a hold of him. Leela went to get Rachel out her, but a bullet ran passed her head and she whirled around to see one of the goons holding a gun in her directing. She glared and walked up to him as he struggled to pull the trigger but it seemed as if the gun was jammed. _

_Leela grabbed the barrel of the gun bringing it towards her and then slamming it into the goons face. He fell backwards from the blow to the head. Leela opened the barrel, trying to figure out the jam, but by the time she did, all the noise had stopped. She looked up to see Batman frozen. She followed his gaze only to gasp at the sight of the Joker holding Rachel out the window._

"_You want her to live, unmask your self. Show us who Batman really is." The Joker told him._

_Leela moved up next to Batman and cocked the gun, pointing it at the Joker._

"_Let her go." Leela commanded in a shaky voice._

_He smirked at her but said nothing and he looked back at Batman._

"_Let her go." Batman demanded._

_The Joker looked down and then back at Batman, "Poor choice of words." And with that, the Joker let Rachel go and her scream fell with her out the window._

_Batman run and jumped out after her. Leela prayed that someone how, by some miracle, they would both be okay. The room was silent except for the Joker trying to keep in his laughter was from what he just did. His laughter made Leela sick. _

_She was frozen and to make it worst the Joker walked up in front of her. She couldn't move and she couldn't breath. Her heart was pounding and she tried to control, afraid he'd hear it. She tried to breathe to show him that she wasn't afraid but she was having a hard time doing so._

"_Now, you…oh…" The Joker started and seemed lost for words as he looked at her, his hand reached and touched her cheek._

_She shuttered as she felt his hand touch her cheek. Leela kept her gaze down, not wanting to look at him, "I'll be taking that." He stated and managed to pull the gun from her hands with ease._

_She didn't care; her body was filled with fear. She heard the Joker let out a laugh and he walked away._

‑­

Leela shook away the memory of the night. She didn't want to encounter the creep again; he seemed to be the only one to make her feel fear.

Leela pulled into a parking spot in front of the Police station. She got out of her car, locked it and walked up to the frail looking building. She quickly walked up the stairs and through the doors to be greeted by her old friend, Gordon. She looked at him curiously before smiling with the knowledge that he'd be okay.

"Leela." He said giving her a hug.

"Shouldn't you be at home, resting? A shot like that can ware down a man." Leela asked with a smirk as she hugged him back.

He released her, "Not with this guy. You're new case." He said and started to walk to doors that lead the holding cells.

Leela followed till she was next to him, "What do I have to deal with this time?" she asked as they walked through the door still hoping it wasn't the Joker.

"Agent Reynolds, meet The Joker." Gordon said as they stepped in front of a holding cell with the man who she had encountered only days ago.

_Shit, _she thought.

He had finally been caught, but Leela didn't think that at the moment, she thought of that night and how he brought the fear to rest within her. She turned to Gordon, "You've got to be fucking joking." She whispered to him with a bit of rage.

"No, I'm not." Gordon replied, looking at her.

She stared at him, "Why me?" she asked stunned from this announcement.

"You're the best there is in the FBI as of now. You're interrogation skills always work. You might be the only one to get through to him." He explained.

Leela opened her mouth and stuttered a bit, "Get, through to him? Get- You can't get through to someone this screwed up. He's worse than my last case-" Gordon cut her off.

"And he's behind bars." He said.

Leela rolled her eyes, "Yes, but he wasn't that hard to catch, it was getting through his fucked up brain. This guy…I mean look at him." She said and pointed at the Joker with a slight laugh and looked at him.

But, she paused as she looked at him, his face, for the first time. Her vibrant green eyes met his dark ones. Her hand went down to her side as she continued to look at him. There was something in his eyes besides darkness and evil. There was something else…something that caught her curiosity. She was drawn to him not, that something that was hidden was captivating her.

_‑­_

_There's more to this man than meets the eye._ She though and looked back at Gordon.

"Yes, he's wearing clown make up. It's a bit weird, I know that." Gordon replied to her with raised eyebrows.

Leela took in a breath and let it out slowly through her slightly pouty rose colored lips. She looked down, and thought about her decision. If she wanted to, she could turn down the case or she can accept it. Here's the thing. Leela wanted to accept it. She wants to figure this guy out: his story; why he is like this; the meaning of what he is doing.

"Put him in the interrogation room." She muttered to him and walked, passing the holding cell with her new criminal within it.

She felt his eyes follow her, leering at her like she was some precious diamond and she tried to ignore it. She tried not to look back into his eyes. She may have seen something hidden but she didn't like the sinister glint either. She ignored it and saved the energy for her interrogation.

"Agent, I'm going in there first and so is another…eh…"agent"." Gordon said, catching up to her.

"Fine by me." She replied and walked into the viewing room behind that tinted glass.

She watched as two cops brought in the Joker, his hand cuffed in front of him. In her opinion, they shouldn't have done that. She knew this guy wasn't an idiot the way he mapped things out. He was smart and manipulating; he was coming up with plans that seemed to be more improvised than anything. Leela thought that it was an interesting strategy but one that can easily break.

She watched as Gordon walked in there, not a hint of fear in his strides to the table where the Joker sat.

"Evening, Commissioner." The Joker sneered in this voice that was just so creepy and cenacle as Gordon walked up to him, sitting in that metal chair across from him.

Gordon proceeded to question the Joker, but seemed as if going no where. Gordon's interrogating wasn't leading them anywhere and Leela was dying to get her strategy into the mix her.

"Where'd you put Harvey Dent?" Gordon asked again.

"Well, I've been here the whole time and how can I really do anything?" The Joker asked back, holding his cuffed hands in front of Gordon to prove a point.

Then, it went on for a few minutes before Leela felt her self glare but feel stunned. What the hell is Gordon doing? He took out a set of keys and un-cuffed the Joker. Her hand immediately when to her gun on her right side, but she slowly dropped her hand by it as Gordon walked out but something was weird to her when he did.

"Where the other agent?" she asked has he walked into the viewing room.

‑­

Just as she asked, the impossible happened right in front of her. Batman was now in the same room with the Joker and had smashed his forehead into the table.

"You really shouldn't hit you're suspects in the head. Makes them all delusional." The Joker said with a pained look on his face.

This was unbelievable, but Leela had the feeling that Batman wasn't here to play the good cop roll.

"You know with Harvey Dent missing and all, this guy will most likely beat the shit of my client." Leela remarked as she looked at Gordon.

"Yes, but we will find Harvey Dent." He said to her, not taking his eyes away from the scene in the other room, on the other side of the tinted windows.

They watched for a moment as Batman started to question the Joker.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Batman question angrily.

The Joker let out a hysterical, manic like laugh, "I don't want to kill you. What would I do with out you?" he asked Batman back.

"You complete me." He teased earning a punch in the face from Batman causing Leela to flinch.

Leela took in a shaky breath, but not in worry of the Joker. Well, in a sense she worried about her criminal for her case. She needed him…alive and it would be helpful if he wasn't beaten to a bloody pulp by the alleged superhero of Gotham who wasn't acting too much like a superhero at that moment.

"Damn it, Gordon." She insulted as she watch Batman throw another dangerous punch into the criminals face.

Gordon looked at her curiously, "What? You'd do the same thing." He assumed.

"No, I wouldn't. Not with this kind of guy. You need to play the same game he plays: the mind game. Not the" you-don't-answer-me-I'll-beat-the-shit-out-of-you" game" She answered firmly.

Batman suddenly smashed the Joker's head into the glass, but the only thing that man did was laugh…laugh hysterically. Leela gaped in amazement. She had seen some weird people in her life, but this was just…beyond that. He was laughing after getting his head slammed against a table, punch and again, his head smashed into some object. He was like some masochist or something.

"Fuck." Leela muttered and rushed out of the room.

She knew Batman would try to block the door with a chair. It was obvious the way he was taking things. Leela pulled out her gun and walked to the interrogation room door. She went to open it, but it was jammed.

"Damn it!" she swore as cops came behind her and tried to open the door.

‑­

"Open the door!" she yelled and shot the lock on the door causing a few cops to quickly back away.

"Are you nuts?" one shouted at her.

She looked at him, "That's my suspect in there, and he's no use to me dead!" she snapped at him and shot the lock again.

"Open the fucking door!" she shouted again but nothing.

No use came of that, so she used her usual way of getting into places. She lifted her right leg and kicked the door. It didn't budge, so she repeated it and it opened. She held her gun in front of her as she walked into the room.

No Batman.

He was gone and she didn't know where he had gone. The Joker was sitting against the wall, under the broken glass of a window. She lowered her gun and looked at him.

"Now that man has issues." He joked but Leela was still pissed off that Gordon let that guy "get answers" from her suspect.

"Close the door." She said to the cops standing there.

One frowned but closed the broken door the best he could. Leela put her gun back in the holster and sighed. She walked to the other side of the room and leaned against that wall, studying the Joker for a minute. His face was tired looking and the make was slightly smeared as if he got back from something rough. It's probably from when they caught him. But what stood out to her were the scars on each side of his mouth. She wondered how they got there but she couldn't wonder at this moment. An important life was at stake.

"Where's Harvey?" she asked firmly.

The Joker rolled his eyes in an irritable manner, "What is with you people and obsessing over him? You know, obsessing can be quite unhealthy." The Joker answered, trying to change the subject.

"He's our District Attorney and we need him. Try and change the subject again, and you'll see me pissed." She threatened, before she started walking to the left.

The Joker smirked, "I find it sexy when women get angry," He teased and got up to a standing position, and crossed his arms, "And you're just adding to you self."

He knew he'd enjoy toying with her. He already knew that her temper was short and could burst at any given moment. This will be his most enjoyable interrogation.

This woman, though, was so familiar to him. Her face, the way she stood and the way she stood strong, but something was missing from all this. Fear. He hated that she stood there as if she was his equal, as if she deserved to be in the same room as him.

‑­

Leela bit her lip and turned to look at him. She smiled slightly and walked up to him and nodded before she shoved into the walled, pinning him. She left arm against his neck, while her right one rested on her gun.

"Oh, feisty. I like that." The Joker pushed as she smirked at him enjoying him self.

"Again, where is Harvey Dent?" she asked and looked straight into his eyes.

The fear in her was gone and she was happy with that. She was happy that she could interrogate this maniac with out having to watch her back.

"You look familiar, have we met?" he asked, ignoring the question.

She took out her gun and put to his temple, "I'll ask nicely this time: where's Harvey Dent?" she asked knowing very well that they have met before.

The Joker smirked," Shouldn't you're question be "Where is Miss Dawes?"?" he asked her.

Leela frowned and then her eyes went wide. Not only did he manage to kid nap Harvey but Rachel, her friend, as well. And she knew Batman knew already. This was not turning at as planned. Leela clenched her jaw tight with furry and felt her temper rise inside of her.

"What did you do with Rachel?" she asked through gritted teeth, pressing the gun a little harder into the Joker's temple.

The Joker took her gun hand and gripped it hard, pushing the gun into his temple.

"Go ahead, shoot me. You know you'll feel better." He egged her on.

Leela gulped. She had never worked with anyone as mind playing as this man she had pinned up against a wall. She released him and put her gun back and she backed away. She thought this would be a little easier but she was wrong. The Joker started to laugh.

"How could I be so stupid?" he started, receiving a weird look from the woman in front of him.

"You're the woman the punched me before I threw Miss Dawes out a window at that party." He said with a smug look as Leela turned to him fully with a serious expression.

"How could I forget you? Miss Dawes may have been a looker but you…oh you were something else." He continued, advancing towards her but she didn't budge.

"You feared me then, didn't you? You didn't have your gun with you, right?" he asked as he walked up to her.

Leela stood in the same spot as he walked up to her, only a foot away. She didn't take her eyes away from him. She felt his hand grab her neck and push against the wall roughly, his body pressing against Leela's.

"Why don't you fear me now?" he questioned.

Three cops rushed into the room but she shook her head at them, making them stop. She waved her hand at them, telling them "to leave" and they walked out of the room. Surprisingly, the Joker did not look back at the cops.

She smirked, "Why so serious?" she asked as she looked straight into his eyes.

The Joker's grip loosened as he backed away from her. Leela knew she had hit a weak spot inside his mind. She walked towards him as he walked back, "Don't tell me one phrase can put you down." She stated and stopped but he proceeded to walk backwards till his hit the tinted window behind him.

_She couldn't know about that…could she? No…she is playing mind games with me, now. That little…_ his mind trailed off.

When he didn't answer right away she walks towards him and stop only centimeters away. Leela was finally able to use her interrogation techniques. Her eyes locked with his as she tried to search for answer for his sudden retreat moments before.

She reached up and rested her hand on his cheek just as he did to her at the party. His eyes closed at the touch of her skin against his.

"Tell me where Harvey and Rachel are." She whispered; her lips inches from his.

* * *

The interrogation room door flew open, causing officers to look at her.

"One of you, watch him." She ordered and walked up to another.

"Where's Gordon?" she asked quickly.

"At that old warehouse but those rundown apartments searching for Miss Dawes." the young officer answered.

"Fuck. That's the wrong place." She hissed and ran out the station to her car.


	2. II

_One thing: thanks for the shit load of reviews. I had no clue this Fanfic would take off to a good start like that. You guys are awesome!!!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I only own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, **not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Dayamaricle: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like how I'm potraying my character and how she interacts with the Joker. I wasn't sure if it was going to be good. Lol

WickedPrayer616: Thank you. I always like pleasing my readers.

Silver Huntress2: I don't the Joker knows how to love. It's more of a sexual tension, if you catch my drift.

Readerfreak10: You review a lot of my FanFics, but I love hearing from you.

Colortheskyred: Yup, he's my life too, lol.

I'd try to say something to everyone, but I have 20 reviews for the first chapter. So, thank you to everyone else that read.

Chapter Two

Leela knew at this moment, she was going over the speed limit, racing to get the location, to tell Gordon that he had the wrong address, that the addresses were switched. The information was wrong all thanks to the Joker. Jackass.

Her eyes were glued to the street, not bothering with stop signs or stop lights. She was surprised she hasn't been hit yet. Just as she was about to turn to make her half way point, her cell went off. She reached into her back pocket and took it out, her eyes glancing at the screen before looking back at the road.

Gordon…

She slid it open, "Gordon, he switched the address-" she couldn't continue for Gordon stopped her.

"I know. We tried." He said with so much sorrow.

Leela pulled over in front of a gas station to listen to Gordon. What did he mean by "we tried"? They only managed to save one out of Harvey and Rachel? Leela couldn't think about losing her friend and losing the DA, the public would go crazy. She couldn't comprehend the whole thing at this moment. It was just too much.

"Gordon, what do you mean?" she asked, her mind confused on what or if anything happened that shouldn't have.

There was silence for moments and she didn't like it. It was tense, scary and weirdly upsetting to her. She wanted to know what was going on. She wanted to know what happened.

"I'm so sorry Leela." Gordon finally said.

Leela's mouth dropped open; her phone fell out her hand onto the car floor, hanging up on Gordon. She hands fell from the steering wheel, into her lap. They went to save Rachel, but got Harvey. The Joker played a mean trick, something that she knew he would think would be very amusing. Funny, even. He would pay for this.

She clenched her jaw and put the car back into drive, taking a sharp U-turn, speeding back to the station. She felt no tears, no mercy and had no second thoughts. She was pissed and wanted to beat the shit out this man. She wasn't afraid of him, she didn't fear the Joker. He was just another human being

who thought he was her equal. The way he talked to her as if he and she were the same. They weren't the same. He was a twisted fuck and she was a woman with a passion and cause. They weren't the same and they never will be. He wasn't above her, he was below her and she was higher than him. He didn't deserve to breathe in the same room as her.

Her thoughts were raging in her head; her heart was pounding as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She took a very sharp turn almost hitting another car and received honks from many others. She sped into the GPD parking lot and parked. She got out of her car, slamming the door shut and taking fast pounding steps to the door. She pushed them open almost knocking over an officer who just starred agape at her as she disappeared through the doors that would lead her to the Interrogation room. She took her gun holster off as she busted through the door of the room.

"Hold this." She growled shoving into a detective's hands as he quickly backed out of the room.

The Joker smirked at Leela as she approached him; "Back so soon?" he asked only to receive a punch in the face.

He staggered backwards, only laughing at her action. Leela unbuttoned her vest, throwing it on the table and walked up the crazed man again, "You son of a Bitch." She snapped, punching him again in the mouth.

"Oh, you didn't like my little trick." He stated, smacking his lips tasting the blood in his mouth.

Leela glared at him, her eyes were threatening but she didn't notice that he picked up a piece of glass. She went to hit him again, but grabber her arm twisting it behind her and holding the shard of glass to her neck. She struggled to get free but pain shot through her arm and his hold on her was too strong.

"If you keep struggling like this, my hand…just…might….slip." he whispered in her ear causing her to stop moving.

"You switched the addresses." She growled, trying to figure out how she could get out of his grip.

The Joker laughed loudly, "I know. Funny right? I got a kick out it." He teased feeding her already heated temper.

She jerked but he kept on holding on to her and he held the glass right at the corner of her lips, applying slight pressure which made her silent and still. She had a plan in her mind, but she needed him to be a little distracted for it to work.

"Funny story, you know how I got these scars? I know you're curious about them." He told her.

She found her opportunity as she felt the pressure leave the corner of her rose pink lips. She licked them slightly, "I'm not interested in your sob stories." She muttered but, kicking her leg back to hit him in the face.

He let go of her and fell back, turned and walked to the door and took her gun from the detective that she gave it to earlier. He was going to say something, but she slammed the door, walking to the Joker. She yanked him off the ground and pushed him against the wall violently, pushing the barrel of the gun to his jaw.

"Give me one fucking good reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking head off?" she snapped at him, cocking the gun, staring straight into his eyes.

His said nothing to her. He was holding back on something and he didn't want her to know. Ever since she said "why so serious" to him, he's been unreadable.

Leela pushed the gun a little hard into his skin, "Well?" she asked with a look that could kill.

"I spy with my little a eye a scar across your eye." He riddled.

Her glare dropped and was replaced with a gaping look. He smirked at her with enjoyment that he caught a flaw in this woman, but now he wanted to know where is came from. This woman had caught his interest since their last interrogation, they way she eased the actual answer out of him. That had never happened before and he hated it. She still looked at her self as above him, even now, but her anger was feeding his enjoyment.

"Care to explain where it came from? Maybe Daddy got a little angry." He went on only pissing her off even more.

"Shut your fucking mouth." She muttered.

"Maybe he was a drunk and went crazier than normal and got pissed at his daughter for not doing something for him." He continued.

Leela punched him again, "Shut the fuck up." She snapped at him.

"You don't know me. You don't know my life." She snapped again, her hand was around his neck, the gun now pressing into his head.

"You and I aren't so different, you know?" he said to her, his smirk still on his face.

Leela was breathing hard, glaring at him again, "I will never be what you are." She stated and for some reason tears were threatening her eyes, she was getting stressed out by his tricks.

The ways he taunted her and screwed with her brain was driving her nuts and now look; she was ready to kill him. She felt that if she did she would feel pleasure.

"You kill me, you'll feel the pleasure and you'll enjoy that pleasure. But right now, you're doing this to your self, sweetheart. I'm just the guy pinned against a wall with a gun to his head." He explained slowly to her.

She ignored the "sweetheart" part of his words, but he was right; she was letting her anger make her something she wasn't. She wasn't usually one to threaten someone, to get so angry and put a gun to their head. Yes, she friend had just been killed because of the Joker, but was that a reason to kill him?

Well, he did lie about where Rachel was and she died a painful death, so maybe he deserves what he gave. He deserves the same pain he gave to everyone he's killed. He was lower than everyone in this world and yes he walks around as if he was the ruler of this world. I should shoot him, get it over with. That fucker deserves it. Her thoughts raged as she thought about it.

She wanted him to suffer.

_Wait! Do I want to become the enemy at this point? If I kill him for my revenge, that makes me sink to his level. I'm fucking higher than him. I'm better than this. Rachel wouldn't want me to do this. Neither would Gordon. My decision stands. _Her thoughts concluded.

Leela lowered the gun, putting it back in the holster and backing away from him. She was defeated either way. If she killed him, she'd be no different than what he was but since she backed away, she was showing him that she was giving up on, but it slightly showed him that she was strong and could throw away what he said and what her mind argued.

"Maybe I was wrong, "he started and she smirked and turned to leave, "but you just made your self lower than me." He finished.

Leela turned around and punched him for umpteenth time tonight, but she got a reaction from him instead of a smirk or laugh, "You punch harder than most men." He commented rubbing his jaw where she had hit him.

"Thank you." She said bitterly with a hint of sarcasm, unsure if he was calling her manly or just giving her a compliment.

"You're welcome." Replied The Joker in the same tone as she stormed out the room.

"Keep an eye on him until Gordon comes back tonight. I'm done until tomorrow morning. Tell Gordon that." She snapped at the detective who nodded his head slowly and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Leela was really starting to dislike the Joker more and more but with that, she wanted to know more about him. Why? She didn't even know how to answer that. Her mind lingered to Rachel, which lingered to another friend of Leela's.

Bruce Wayne.

"Oh my God. I wonder if he knows." She whispered as she walked out of the station and to her car and started it.

She let out a long sigh as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to her house. She hoped that the officers at that station could keep things in order with that maniac in there. He was sadistic and manipulative, she'd give him that much. But what she didn't like was how he could get inside her mind and twist it around. She couldn't believe that she wanted to kill him for revenge and pleasure and it made her wonder; is that how he felt? When he killed people, was it for the shear pleasure and joy? What the fuck drove him to be like that?

Her mind scrambled these thoughts as she stopped at a red light. Leela rubber her forehead as she felt a headache coming on and she knew it would just turn into a migraine. She just wanted to have a nice week off but after tonight, she knew she would have to go back to work. No resting; this would be the one case she'd really put in her all. She wanted him figured out and if no one would help her with that, then she would do it alone, even it meant asking him his personal life.

She started to drive again and turned a corner minutes later. Maybe after this whole ordeal, she'd move back to New York, maybe a new job that wasn't so time consuming. Leela was almost twenty eight and she wanted to settle down soon. She wanted to meet a man, date, fall in love, and get married; have kids and a dog at a large two story house like the average American family.

She pulled into her drive way and turned off the ignition and slowly got out of her and slowly walked to her door, unlocked it, stepped in and closed it behind her, locking it. She walked to her room and closed the door and slid down it…crying. She let it out. Her stress and the death of a dear friend; it was too much for one human being to handle. And she had almost made her self the enemy when she was steaming with anger and almost killed her suspect.

Her phone went off again and she took it out of her pocket and saw Gordon. What could he want this time? She slid it open, "Hello?" she answered in a raspy tone.

"Hey, kiddo, how are you?" he asked, voice full of concern and empathy.

She sniffed, wiping tear away from her eyes as she got up from the ground and sat on her bed.

"I've been better." She answered softly.

"I have more bad news." He stated as strong as he could.

Leela huffed in an angry way and fell back onto her bed. This night couldn't get any worse, she knew that much.

"The Joker is missing." He broke it her.

On second thought, it could. Leela sat straight up, eyes wide and still watery, "What?" she nearly exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we think he might be after you." He said softly, almost a whisper.

She was lost for words and worry came over her. At a police station, she was well protected, in the hands of the Joker, who knows what could happen. All she knew is she had to be on her guard at this point and stay ready for anything surprising or suspicious.

"He doesn't even know my name." she said, remembering that she never introduced her self to him.

She heard Gordon sigh and she took this as a bad sign, "I said your name in front of him. And Leela, the way this guy handles things, he could very well find you." He finished.

Leela felt her self nod, "I know." She whispered and laid down correctly on her bed, her head resting on the soft memory foam pillow with the deep purple cover on it.

It felt good to rest after tonight's events and if she were to be ready for the Joker attempting to kid nap her, she'll need good rest. Maybe she could stay as Bruce's place for a while, as cover. She knew she could be safe there, but she couldn't call him at this early in the morning.

"Thanks for the heads up Gordon, "she started, "I'll be sure to prepare my self, but now, I need rest." She said.

"Alright. I except to see you tomorrow. Give me a call when you can." He said in a slight fatherly tone.

She smiled at this though. Ever since she met him and became close to Gordon, he's become kind of like a protective father when they were off duty. On duty, they were at a professional guard.

"Will do. Night." She said and hung up and closed her eyes and let the darkness over come her.

Leela tried to sleep her best. She may be got two hours of sleep before she woke up, worrying. Why would the Joker be after her? What so important about her to him? She wasn't in fear; she just wanted her questioned answered at this point. She still wants to know about him; his history and his reason. She knew this wouldn't be easy to find out from him. He was a difficult person to get through to, especially if he manages to turn the conversation on you and toy with your mind. It was a cruel trick, indeed.

She closed her eyes and fell back onto her bed, trying to fall asleep, but no luck. She grunted and opened her eyes and looked at her clock.

4:45 am.

No exactly what she wanted it to say, though she might as well get up and take a shower and get ready for the day. The might would become hell anyways, so might as well try and make it some what decent.

"Fuck it." Leela mumbled and got up from her bed, making her way to the bathroom.

She turned on the water and stripped of her clothes. She was still in the ones from her interrogation meaning she must have fallen asleep with them one. That only happened to her when she was really tired and stressed. But she was so stressed that her insomnia kicked in and she barely got more sleep. She got about an hour and a half before Gordon called and then about two hours after she got home from all that mayhem.

She jumped into the shower and let the hot water attempt to wash away the stress, but that was no good and she knew that. Showers may feel good, but the only purpose they had was to clean. She sighed and her mid went back to the Joker. She was surprised at how much she kept thinking about him, though it was bugging the shit out of her at the same time.

"What am I? Obsessed?" she asked her self leaning against the tile which was still cool despite being part of the shower.

_It's just curiosity, Leela, that's all. You'll find out what you need and want and then that will be it. You'll just forget about that guy. Well, not forget but you won't be complete thinking about him. _Leela thought to her self reassuringly.

She put a quarter size amount of shampoo in her hand and washed her hair, well, it was more of a scrub. It seemed as though if she scrubbed hard enough, the Joker would leave her mind and never come back. But, she knew that would never happen. She also knew that there was another reason as to why she was so drawn to him, but she couldn't figure that out yet. She didn't know how to answer that for her self because she didn't have the answer yet.


	3. III

_I see some people that are surely going to stick to this story. Thanks for more reviews, guy. I'm glad you're all sticking to the story and I know I have some grammar errors. That's just me though. But I try to fix them...well the ones I find. Lol. Enjoy. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I only own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, **not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Laurenmlbc: I went for a tough girl that I think is a good touch to a TDK fan fiction. I went for someone kind of like Angelina Jolie. That's who I picture when I think of my OC.

Silver Huntress2: I have the movie sort of too. No worries. Glad you're liking the story.

Riah Riddle: I always have problems with spelling. I try to catch things but sometimes I miss them. Thanks for the heads up though.

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed.

Chapter Three

"What the hell happened?" Leela asked as she walked to the station.

Things were scattered, walls blown up, three or four body bags were only a hundred feet from her. Man, the Joker really likes to destroy shit.

She walked over to Gordon who looked pretty shaken up from of last night's events. She put a friendly hand on his shoulder which caused him to look at her. His eyes were sad and there was a slight fear in them. Ands she didn't blame him for feeling even the smallest of fear. The Joker was on the loose…again. But she didn't feel fear. Not at all.

"I'm going to the hospital to see Harvey today. Did you want to come?" he asked walking forward to a desk, causing Leela's hand to fall from his shoulder.

Leela shook her head. She needed to find her suspect, and that was the most important thing to her at this moment.

"No. I need to get some leads on the Joker. But tell Harvey I'm very sorry." she said as she walked over to a pile of rubble and just stared at it.

"Lau is gone?' she asked, looking at Gordon who looked at her back and nodded.

"Yeah."

Leela nodded, "I'm going to head over to Bruce's penthouse." she said and walked over to Gordon giving him a hug.

"I'll call if we have any leads." he told her as she pulled back.

"Thanks." she said and walked out of the building, to her car and at that moment she really felt like smacking her head against something.

Leela needed a safe place to stay, but she didn't want to burden Bruce. She would go over and ask him. Maybe he could use a friend right now. She knew he loved Rachel very much, and that he wanted to be with her, but for some reason, she never accepted that. Leela never knew why Bruce and Rachel decided to keep the friend status.

She got into her Mustang and sped off at the legal speed limit this time. She stopped at a red light next to a black SUV with very tinted windows, and eyed it suspiciously. Something wasn't right and she wondered if it had anything to do with the Joker or the Mob, or perhaps both. Once the light turned green, she switched lanes to be behind the SUV and followed it. Though her car was similar to the car she was following in the way that it was black and had tinted windows, she kept a few cars between them to keep the suspicion down, just in case they were to see her.

They went straight for quite a while and Leela was getting to think that maybe she was just paranoid until they turned onto a pier.

"Now we're getting somewhere." she mumbled to herself, and as she slowed down the SUV sped around another corner.

She parked her car, got out and got her gun ready in her hand just in case something were to happen.

She walked slowly around to the corner where the SUV had turned moments ago and peeked around it. Her green eyes saw members of the mob come out of the SUV. She was right and she turned her head back around and waited for a few moments. She looked again to see them enter the large ship that was docked there. She really hoped that this would lead her to the Joker.

She paused at that. She never thought that she would hope to come across an extremely dangerous criminal. She shook her head and walked around the corner, keeping a quick pace with her gun ready.

She walked up the stairs and quietly walked into the ship. She heard voices to her left and walked that direction, her gun out in front of her. She walked until the wall ended and became a large door. She pressed her back against the wall and slid closer to the door and listened.

"You're not so crazy as you look." a man said with a strong accent.

Russian, was her guess, but that didn't matter..

"I told you, I'm a man of my word." came the chilling voice of the Joker.

And strangely, Leela found his voice interesting. It was different, and he was easy to point out when he talked. But that wasn't the reason that she liked it.

_What am I thinking? Why does he have this effect on me?! _her mind screamed at her.

"Where's the Italian?" the Joker asked sounding a bit impatient.

He was wondering where Sal Maroni was? So, he was involved with the mob. Stupid as it may sound, Leela had denied that the Joker would even think get himself involved with them, but then again, he was crazy.

"Hey, who are you?" came a voice from behind her.

Leela looked and saw a man with a gun pointed at her. She put her gun in the holster and grabbed his, pushing it up and punching him in the face causing him to let go of the gun and stumble back.

"You bitch." he snapped as he tried to hit her, but she took the gun and smacked him across the face with it and then hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

"What the hell was that?" the Russian asked out loud.

She heard footsteps coming her way and as soon as a man walked around the corner, she punched him, making him fall back. She walked out into a large holding cell, and saw a pile of money. Well, more of a tower, at least twenty feet high.

"Well, Miss Reynolds, glad you could join us." The Joker smirked.

She still had the man's gun in her hand, and put it out in front of her to make sure none the men in the room would pull something.

She looked over at the Joker, and her eyes filled of curiosity, "How do you know my name?" she asked, walking forward a bit; the Joker mimicking her every move.

"Let's just say, I'm an not an idiot and I have my ways." he answered, twirling a knife in his hand.

Leela watched him closely, but not in fear or anything else. She found herself actually enjoying him. She found herself liking the way he played mind games; the way she did. She found herself realizing that he past was coming back, and that she wasn't so different than him.

He walked up to her and her hands gripped the gun tighter. She wouldn't go down without a fight, despite the overwhelming emotions running through her. She saw out the corner of her eye one of his henchman approach her. He tried to grab her but she cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

She looked at the gun, threw it down and as she punched him, took out her gun. But he recovered quickly and smacked it out of her hand. It fell through the air and hit the ground just a few feet from the Joker, sliding to a stop at his feet, where he then bent down to pick up and examine it.

She didn't know what to do other than run, so she took off, hoping that she could get away. Footsteps rapped against the ground behind her, and seconds later strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let me go or you'll pay." she threatened.

She was slammed into a wall, head first, and felt fuzzy as she turned to face the Joker.

"Remember that thing you said about hitting a victim's head?" she asked, attempting to sound like a smart ass as she tried to steady her view.

He glared at her, "I didn't say you could leave." he growled, his body was pressed against hers, but she was enjoying it and for some reason, and wanted him to see that.

"I didn't say I could stay." she retorted back, only to receive a knife to the throat.

He stared into her eyes and she started back. They said nothing at all; just shared a cold, hard and intense stare. He smirked.

"I bet deep down you're afraid of me." he said hoping for her to give in to him.

Leela wasn't afraid of him. Maybe at the party, yes, but that's before she caught something in his eyes that changed that.

"And I bet deep down you'd love to fuck me." she said back receiving an odd look from him.

She smirked. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Ever since she got the information out of him earlier this morning, she could tell he had urges just like any other man. She knew how to hit the right spot, which was why she was good at her job. She wasn't a slut, she just knew what all men pretty much wanted.

"It wouldn't be 'fucking', it would be 'rape', seeing that you wouldn't like it." he corrected her.

She smirked, "It's not 'rape' if you want it." she teased.

She felt his body tense up and he sighed, a deep growl from his throat.

This woman was impossible, but yet he wanted her so much. He wanted her to be his, and no one else's. Every thing about her was desirable. She was prefect to him physically, but he would have to make a few adjustments to how she thinks. He could use her on his side. She's smart, witty and that scar meant some shit happened to her. And he wanted to know what happened to the person that gave it to her.

When he looked at her right eye, the scar wasn't visible.

_Oh, she covers it up. Apparently she doesn't want anyone to see it_. he thought.

He smirked and backed away from her, letting her go. He held his hand out and one of his men put her gun in his hand. He held it out to her. Leela looked at it, and then at him. She went to grab it and once her hand touched it, he pulled her to him.

"I'll be seeing you, very soon." he whispered in a deep voice in her ear and kissed her cheek, which caught her off guard, but sent chills down her spine.

She liked that feeling.

She snapped out of it and pulled back and glared at him and he just smiled.

"Now run along now before someone gets worried." he sneered.

She backed up and turned and took off out the door. She ran out of the boat and ran to her car. She got in and slammed the door, locking it. Her breath was fast and hard. She touched his scar when he had kissed her, and to her surprise, no red make up was left over.

She felt so attracted him. Every thing about him, she wanted. The way he had power and order. The way he walked, the way he talked and that stupid lip licked thing he did every two seconds. She just wanted him and bad.

"Fuck! I am seriously fucked up." she snapped at her self.

She was lusting after a man that was sadistic and manipulative, that had no empathy for others. It wasn't love, but lust.

She shook her head, started the car and drove away fast. She took her cell out of her pocket to call Bruce, but changed her mind briefly and threw it onto the passenger seat. She'll be fine in her house. Maybe the Joker was bluffing when he told her he'd see her soon.

Leela sure did feel excitement when he pushed her against the wall. She didn't want this. Her old ways her coming back. Her past was catching up and starting to slowly take control of her again. She didn't want that, but then again, she did. Her mind was changing but she couldn't show that to her boss, or to the department. She would be let go. She had to keep this hidden. She couldn't let this alter-ego morph her back into the person that she had tried so hard to erase.

Leela drove back to her house, tired of asking unanswered questions, to try and figure things out.


	4. IV

_I don't even know what to say other than THANK YOU!!!_

_:)  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I only own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, **not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Riah riddle: Yeah, I though that would be a good line to put in there. Shows that Leela has a rather humorous side to her.

Laurenmlbc: Glad you found that funny. I laughed to my self as I was writing that.

Silver Huntress2: There's always more to come. Do not worry.

Jouicycouturevalerie: I like the strong woman aspect as well. It bugs me sometimes in FanFics when the female OC is the damsel in distress, but that's just me. Glad you're liking it.

And to everyone else, thank you for your reviews. They're very much appreciated.

Chapter Four

_No, screw it going back to my house. I need to talk to Bruce. _Leela's mind rushed.

She stopped and did a sharp "U" turn causing many cars to honk at her and people to yell at her and throw insults. She ignored everything and sped to Bruce's house.

They had a decent friendship, well, there weren't "buddy buddies" but they were good friends. They met a while back through Rachael about three years back and Leela and Bruce hit it off.

Leela would never admit it to anyone but she had this little crush on Bruce and who wouldn't, right? He was charming, funny, nice and very handsome and Leela would love to be in a relationship with him. But he always had a thing for Rachael and now isn't the best time to be wanting a relationship from him. Her friend and his best friend just got murdered but a very disturbed person who wore clown make up.

Apparently, it was threatening, but Leela never really thought that make up was threatening. The way the guy though, yes that was threatening and scary. He was sociopath meaning he had no conscience what so ever and to top it all off; he had no empathy for anyone. His best friend -if he had one- could burn alive and eaten by rabid dogs and he wouldn't give a shit.

And Leela was lusting after this man? She couldn't believe that that's how she felt towards this man and it almost disgusted her at the though.

For all she knows, he'll kill her, then fuck her dead body.

"Ew, that's wrong." she mumbled to her self, turning on the street where Bruce's penthouse would be located.

She pulled into the parking lot and groaned as she started weaving through, trying to find a place to park. She hated packed places, it always pissed her off. She's love to park on the red zone, but there could be an emergency and just because she's a FBI agent, doesn't mean she can break the law when she feels like it.

She finally found a parking spot and parked and rushed into the building, heading into the elevator.

After the doors had closed and she started going up, her foot started tapping. She was eager and she could feel her heart pounding. She was now debating on telling her one good friend in Gotham how she was feeling towards the Joker. Well, she needed someone's advice and Bruce was a guy that can give good advice. She remember the first thing he told her after she was frustrated with her agency having a problem with the way her plans were mapped out.

"It's not who you are on the inside, but what you do that defines you." she whispered that phrase that Bruce said three years ago.

The elevator stopped all the way at the top and it's doors opened. She walked into the spacious penthouse of Bruce Wayne. She walked in and looked around.

"May I help you Miss Reynolds?" came the soft voice of Alfred.

She slightly jumped at his voice but turned and smiled. Alfred was always so polite and helping.

"Just looking for Bruce." she answered, biting her lip.

"He's in his room. I'll let him know you're here, miss." he said sweetly and walked away.

Leela smiled and looked down and walked a bit to the right where two large couches were. She sighed and looked back up. She walked over to a couch and sat down, her elbows on her knees and her head resting in her hands. Her thoughts started to consume her as she sat there, waiting for Bruce. She wanted to know how he was doing other than the fact that his best friend had died.

It's been a while since she's talked to him. About a year, actually. She had been busy with her cases at the agency and in California that she didn't have time for her friends.

She thought family but…she didn't really have family left.

"_Mom, Dad? I'm here." Leela said in a cheery voice on a Christmas morning seven years ago._

_She was happy. She was in college studying criminology and nothing could go wrong. She loser boyfriend was out of her life and she was just all around happy._

_When Leela heard nothing back, she frowned. She walked into the kitchen and looked around and she saw no one._

"_Mom? Dad? Alex?" she called for her parents and brother but she got no response back._

_She walked into the family room to see and arm just laying limp of the arm of the couch. She gasped as she walked forward to see the lifeless bodies of her family. She brother lying limp in the couch, a bullet wound to the chest. Both her parents on the ground with bullet wounds._

_She covered her mouth with a trembling hand and felt tears on the rims of her green eyes. She gulped but nothing went down. No saliva since her mouth was dry and no air since she couldn't even breathe at that moment._

"_Hello, Leela."_

_Leela stiffened. She knew that voice; she knew that voice all too well. She turned slowly to see Rick, her ex boyfriend he was crazy protective and needed help. H was a sociopath; he never thought twice about thing he would go to do. That was the reason Leela had to end it._

"_Rick…why did you do this?" she questioned as she backed away as he advanced towards her._

"_Well, they wouldn't tell me where you were. I gave them another chance but the wouldn't tell. I started with your brother. Brave boy he is, "Rick started, toying with her emotions, "Quite the brave brother you have Leela. Though, he certainly gained that trait on his own. You're parents…they were cowards. They begged for me to stop." Rick paused as he took a switch blade from his pocket._

_Leela's eyes widened. Her breathing got faster and her heart was pounding uncontrollably. She felt fear run through her like a train in a tunnel._

"_Since they were nothing to me, I shot them. But I saved the best for you," he smirked and flipped out the switch blade and grabbed Leela by the throat with his free hand, "I'm gonna put you through the pain that you put me through."_

_Leela struggles as the knife nears her neck, but she made the wrong move as she felt the blade go down her eyes. She let out a gasp like scream and her hand when to her right out. Pain shooting through her body._

_She felt Rick drop his hand from her throat and she fell tot eh ground in her back, both hand over her right eyes._

_Rick started to laugh, "You're pathetic, Leela. You really are a pathetic little bitch." he laughed and started to turn around._

_Leela felt angry and furry go through her. She has had enough of him. He was trying to bring her down to his level and she wouldn't allow it._

_She got up and grabbed a lamp that was near by and rushed behind him and smacked him in the back of the head as hard as she could. His hands went to his head as he went to cover for another blow, but Leela grabbed something. Something that Rick made a mistake with. The gun was tacked in the back of his and she grabbed it and cocked it._

"_Leela, think about what you are doing…" Rick commanded as he slowly turned around._

"_Why should I? You didn't." she hissed holding the gun very steady to her surprise._

"_You're no different than me if you do this." he explained, trying to get her to think, but Leela wouldn't think._

_She refused to think. And there was a difference between her and him._

"_You're wrong." she said and aimed the gun at his chest._

"_You and I are nothing a like." she mumbled before pulling the trigger._

Leela snapped out her flashback as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked to see the tired but see nice looking face of Bruce Wayne.

"You spaced out, again, huh?" he asked and walked around the couch to sit next to her.

Leela slightly smiled, "Yeah. Just thinking about what really motivated me to actually take up being in the FBI." she answered.

Bruce never knew what had happened in Leela's passed. The horror's she had face. She would tell him one day, not now. He didn't need some one's sob stories at this moment.

She took the chance to study him really quick. He sure did look tired and well…crappy. But she didn't look to much better. She barely got sleep and Rachael's death just added to it. And Bruce seemed to be the same.

"How are you holding up?" he asked in a raspy tone.

"Not much better than you, no offense." she replied and let out a long sigh.

Bruce nodded and looked up at her, "I heard you were assigned the Joker's case." he states.

Leela sighed again and looked at him and he sat up straight, "What's wrong." he asked.

"That's why I'm here. I needed someone to talk to about this." she answered, turning her body on the couch to face Bruce fully.

Bruce just nodded for her to go on. In his mind, this might some how take his mind off of Rachael, bit he had his doubts with that thought in mind.

"Look. There's something about him that is…well…I don't know how to describe it." she started.

"What are you trying to say, Leela?" Bruce asked with a slightly shocked and disgusted face.

Leela let out a nervous laugh, "No, no. Never," she started, "There's more to him…" she trailed off into her thoughts.

"He's a criminal, what more to him could there be?" Bruce asked with a confused face.

"No, I mean, he's not just a criminal, Bruce." she states, putting her head in her hands and closing her eyes.

Bruce sighed, "You're right…he's a psychotic criminal." he corrects him self causing Leela to look up at him slowly with a glare.

"Sorry, but Leela, think about it, "Bruce started, "He's a crazed criminal and he has no empathy for others. Why would you be defending him if…" Bruce trailed off and stared at her.

"Oh, no. You have feelings for him, don't you?" Bruce asked with disbelief all over his face.

"Not feelings per say, Bruce. It's sexual attraction." she stuttered out.

Bruce stared at her and got up and just sighed loudly, "How?" he asked looking at her.

Leela really didn't have an explanation for her self. The was actually the first time in years that she was excited by a dangerous person. Well, she didn't know how dangerous Rick was until their "fun" almost when too far and she had to stop it. Weeks after, she ended the relationship.

"I don't know. This why I came to you because I want someone to let me know it's all in my head." she answered.

"Well, when did you start feeling…um…well, how you are…now?" he asked and sat back down next to her.

"He pushed me against a wall about twenty minutes ago." she stated blandly.

Bruce opened his mouth and closed it. He looked at Leela in the eyes, "Don't fuck him. Please?' he begged, well a near plead you could say.

Leela frowned at him and the laughed. She couldn't tell him about the urges she was feeling and how she knew the Joker felt the same. There was no love, that was for sure. Nothing but pure sexual tension that she wanted but didn't wanted. For fucks sake, he was a criminal and a terrible, evil one at that. She understood what Bruce was trying to say though: Don't get wrapped up in something that can back fire on your ass.

"Look, Leela, I'm your friend," he said and took her hand and she felt a tingling sensation go through her fingers, "He could be the necrophilia type of guy." he nearly whispered.

"He's crazy but I don't think he's that crazy." she told him with a small smile.

"Leela, I'm being serious." he told her in that tone that she knew very well from her parents and brother back in those happy years.

"So I am, but I swear to you; he's strictly business, no funny business." she said to him, placing her other hand on top of his so now both hands were holding his hand.

He raised and eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, "Bruce, love…I'll be fine." she said looking into his dark colored eyes, almost getting lost in them.

"I'm just looking out for you. You're one of the few friend I have left." he said.

"Bruce, you have lots of friends." she smirked.

"I mean 'real' friends." he corrected her.

Leela smiled and pulled him into a hug and he hugged back rather tightly.

_Besides Gordon, he's really my only friend left_. Leela thought as she rested her head on Bruce's shoulder.

Even though she didn't know Bruce as well as she knew Rachel and Gordon, he could still become that very close friend that Rachel was. And plus, Leela was one of the few people who that Bruce faked that Playboy image.


	5. V

_Chapter five already. It may look like this story is going to end soon, but I promise, it's not. It'll run for awhile so, please be patient with me. Thanks._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I only own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, **not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Rosetta Penn: Glad you weren't bored with this chapter. I thought people would find it a drag since the Joker wasn't there.

Laurenmlbc: Glad you like the connection with Bruce and Leela. She's got to have a good connection with someone normal…well…you get my point. Lol

Sadly, only two reviews for this chapter. But, I'll thank all the people who put this story on Alert or Favorites.

Chapter Five

"Call if you need anything, Bruce." Leela said as she walked into the elevator and faced him.

"Same goes for you." he replied back with a small smile.

Leela smiled back and the elevator doors closed. She leaned against the elevator wall as it descended. She really hoped that it wouldn't stop for more people since as of that time, she didn't want to be around strangers. She wanted "alone time", but in this building, it might not be the case.

This week was beginning to get so hectic, and she knew she would be called in soon if the Joker wasn't caught. The Joker. That man was seriously screwed in the head, and yet she found herself wanting him; in a sexual way. The thought gave her chills, but she couldn't figure out if they were good chills or bad chills. Were they both? Is that possible to have a bad feeling but like it? She was getting confused with her feelings at this point.

Talking to Bruce made her feel better. She had been able to confide in someone after so long. She was able to get out how the Joker was toying with her mind.

"Fuck." she muttered as the elevator stopped on the tenth floor.

Well, she was almost to the lobby, but like earlier she didn't want to be around people.

She looked at the person who had just stepped in. It was a young teenage boy. She guessed he was about sixteen, seventeen years old. He carried a few bags with him, as though he was leaving. She frowned at this.

"Where you headed to?" she asked him out of curiosity.

He looked at her with a bit of a nervous expression, "I, um- my parents want me to stay with relatives in California." he stammered out.

She nodded, "Is it because of the Joker?" she asked.

He nodded. She noticed that his hands were slightly shaking. She didn't know why but her best bet was that he was scared. And he had a right to be with all this shit going on in this fucked up city. Or he could be doing drugs. Who knows.

"We're doing everything we can to get him locked up." she reassured with him with a small smile.

"You're a cop? He asked quickly with slightly wide eyes.

"FBI, but close kid, close." she corrected, ignoring how fast he asked that question.

She wasn't going to interrogate him on why he was so nervous. It was enough he had to leave his parents and go across the country. But at least he'll be safe. Leela couldn't bare the thought that children and teenagers were possibly getting hurt during all this madness. In fact, it made her sick.

The doors opened to the lobby and the teenager grabbed his bags and walked out rather quickly. Leela walked out slowly and sighed. She let her mind wander to something else for a bit. Though, it would only just go back to the Joker. Her mind argued with itself as she walked out of the building to her car.

Once she got into her car and closed the door, her phone went off.

"Please don't be the station." she whispered as she took the phone out her pocket and looked at the called ID.

Private.

"Fucking great." she mumbled and slid the phone open.

"I swear, if your fucking pranking me, there will be hell to pay." she snapped into the phone.

"Ooh, someone's not too happy today. Is it that time of the month?" came that familiar twisted voice she loved to hate.

She felt her mouth drop slightly. How did he get her cell phone number? Great…she just remembered he does have connections and he is no idiot. He smart…too smart that he made him psychotic.

"What do you want?" she asked rather curtly.

"Well, nothing. Just to chat with a good old friend." he mocked.

Leela frowned and let out an irritated sigh, "You have friends?" she snapped back.

"Ooh, Miss Reynolds, that hurt. I don't think I want to talk to you anymore." he replied back, but it sounded as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, no. You don't want to talk to me. Whatever will I do?" she mocked in a smartass tone.

She heard that chilling laugh on the other line, "Well, before I go, missy, you should expect to see me very soon."

"Yes, you said that at our last little run in." she stated as she started her car.

"Well, it's going to be sooner than you think." he said before the line went dead.

Leela took the phone away for her ear and stared at it. She slid it shut and tossed it on the passengers' seat as she pulled out of the parking lot.

_I swear if he comes to my house, I will be pissed and he'll be sorry. _she growled in her mind.

After a few minutes past, Leela was getting irritated. For some reason, every stop light had to turn red as she approach them. She's started to think God was screwing with her, and punishing her for lusting after a sociopath.

As the red light turned green- and thank God for her, it was the last stop light to get to her house- it started to rain.

_Peachy. _Leela thought.

She turned on her street and saw cars everywhere. Even in front of her house. There weren't any near by places to park. She growled in frustration and parked a ways from her home. This happened to be a few houses down and was also the only available parking space.

"At least it's only a drizzle." she mumbled as she grabbed her cell and stepped outside.

As soon as she closed and locked her car, thunder could be heard and it started to rain harder. Leela clenched her teeth and started to walk down the sidewalk to her house.

She wanted to know how it went from a sunny day, to a fucking cloudy, rainy, shitty day. She really wanted to punch something-which will probably be when the Joker pays her a little visit whenever he feels like it. Or maybe she'll punch her wall again like she did a few months ago.

She walked up her drive way and slowly unlocked her front door, walked in and slammed it. She turned and punched the wall, not even noticing that the skin on her knuckles broke causing little lines of blood to run down her fingers.

"Is this punishment for wanting to FUCK my suspect?!" she screamed at the ceiling as though it was God.

She looked down, her breathing was heavy after punching her wall and yelling at the Lord.

She took in a deep breath and quickly let it out and walked to her room to take a very quick shower, throw on sweats and a black tank top, put her hair back and fall back on her bed. She closed her eyes and felt sleep over come her. The most sleep she had gotten that day would be about three or four hours. She was exhausted from running around, crying, screaming and hitting things and people. She needed the nap.

She dreamed of nothing in that period of time, but awoke from a crack of thunder. She bolted upright and looked around. It was darker since she had fallen asleep earlier. She picked her cell phone off the end table and looked at it.

Nine forty-five PM.

Wow, she really must have been tired. She got up and walked out her room, taking in her sounds. She heard the rain pounding on the roof and the windows. She heard another crack of thunder causing her to jump a little. She shook it off and walked in the living room and flopped on her couch.

Leela picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

Static.

"Does God hate me today?" she mumbled.

"Define this God you speak of." came a voice behind her.

Leela let out a scream and turned to punch whoever was there, but they caught her wrist. She glared at the person in front of her for even being near her in her time of Hell.

"Now, now, you shouldn't hit your guests." the Joker taunted causing her to glare at him with a death stare.

"What do you want?" she asked rather rudely, yanking her wrist from his grip and standing up.

"I told you I would be paying a little visit, but you don't seem too happy about that." he said walking around the couch causing Leela to back up a little.

"Well, there's a criminal in my house. What do you want me to do? Hug you like I haven't seen you in years and offer you coffee?" she asked sarcastically.

The Joker raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "That would have been the polite thing to do." he stated and kept walking towards her.

Leela stopped backing up and crossed her arms, "Well, sucks for you. That won't happen." she said and continued her glare.

The Joker stopped about a foot in front of her, just looking down at her as if he were taking in her features. She closed her eyes for a moment. She could smell him, but it wasn't bad. It was like a mix of wood fire and cologne.

_She's quite an interesting woman. Maybe with the right push of direction, I could use her…_The Joker thought, looking at the beautiful woman in front of him.

He noticed her intriguing green eyes were closed. Why? Was she thinking or was she finally showing her fear for him? No. Why would she show fear now? He cocked his head to the left and licked his lips, staring at her right eye where that scar ran down it. He wanted to know what happened, and she would tell him.

She opened her eyes and found him studying her face. Well, it was probably the scar. She sighed and walked away towards the couch and sat down.

"Well, are you here for something? Or just to chat like old high school buddies?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

Though, Leela wasn't annoyed with him, no. She was annoyed with herself taking in his details and his actions ever so closely.

He turned around and looked at her, "You gonna tell me how you got a scar on that pretty little face of yours?" he asked but it sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Why do you care?" she asked not taking her eyes away from him, even though she was a bit shocked by his question and curiosity.

He licked his lips like he always seemed to do, like it was an OCD and took a step towards her.

"Not every day you see a young woman as your self with a scar going down their eye." he explained.

She stared at him and cocked her head to the side in a similar manner to what he did a few moments ago. She looked in his dark brown eyes, trying to find a reason for this curiosity, but she found nothing. Why was he so good at hiding his feelings? What had happened in his past for him to harden his heart and guard his emotions so well? She wanted to know.

"How about if you tell me, I'll tell you something about my self." he bargained, licking his lips once more.

Leela scoffed and then let out a laugh, "You'll probably just feed my a load of shit like you did Rachel at that Party." she said to him with a bemused smirk.

He stared at her and sat down in the arm chair which was almost across from the couch, "You might be right, but you won't know 'til you tell me your little story." he replied back with a smug look.

"Ex-boyfriend was pissed and we got into a fight. The end." she sneered.

The Joker shook his head, "The whole thing, not that one lined sentence you just gave me." he demanded,

Leela rolled her eyes, "If it will make you shut up and leave." she muttered and laid her legs across the cushions of the couch.

"It was Christmas and I was going to spend time with my family…" she started and explained to him what happened that day years ago.

As she told him what happened she noticed that he was actually listening. He wasn't just staring off at something like a little kid in a Lord of the Rings movie, he was actually looking at her and listening to her.

This reminded her of how Rachel would listen to her. And How Bruce listened to her earlier that day. This made her wonder if he was a good actor or if he really was interested.

"Let me guess, no murder charges?" he asked as she finished her story.

"It was self defense." she whispered as the memories of losing her brother and parents swarmed her mind.

The Joker just stared at her with intensity, and she felt it, but she didn't feel the chills down her spine at the moment. Her mind was too busy deciphering everything right now. And when Leela went to look up, he was gone. She sat up and looked around the room and in the kitchen. She walked down the hall and looked in her bedroom and saw a piece of paper on her bed.

She picked it up and unfolded it to read the surprisingly neat hand writing from the Joker.

_**Expect to see me again.**_

She smirked and collapsed back in her bed. Typical of him to leave a note. Wait. What was she thinking? She didn't know the guy. At least, she didn't want to. Or did she?

_Fuuuuuck!_ She swore in her head.

She didn't want this. She wanted normal and that's all but when you're in Gotham, there's really no such thing as normal. People were getting crazier by the day. The Joker was a great example of that, too. And…Batman. He was crazy enough to take on some the cities most powerful criminals but she admired that about him.


	6. VI

_Quite a few more reviews this time. Thanks for sticking to the story, guys. It's awesome that this is my best FanFic yet._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I only own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, **not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Juicycouturevalerie: Exactly why I started writing this story. I loved the FBI/Joker idea and I just had to do it.

Rosetta Penn: Thanks for the tip. I'm usually use to readers reviews from my last FanFics. Ha-ha.

Laurenmblc: You'll just have to wait and see, love.

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed!!

Chapter Six

Leela sat on her couch, reading a book as she waited for Gordon to call her back with some information about the Joker. She knew she might be able to get information out of him since he'll most likely be visiting her but she couldn't tell Gordon that or he might take her off the case.

It was never Leela's intention to get a relationship with this guy, but she became intrigued by him and it just happened. She wouldn't say they're friends since he's not that type of being but acquaintance might be a way to put it. I mean, he voluntarily showed up at her house and she ended up telling him a piece of her history and it seemed as though he actually listened but then she thought as to why she did that. He could use that against her but why would he? He has nothing against her other than her getting pissed at him a couple times, well, not pissed but absolutely infuriated with him.

In some ways to Leela, it seemed as though the Joker was interested in her and that he wanted to know more about her. Go deeper. But then again, she could be wrong about that. For all she knew, he could be bored and this could be something to do to pass the time after he was done with his "plans" for the city.

Leela jump as she heard her phone go off beside her on the end table. She picked it up and slid it open.

"What do you got for me, Gordon?" she asked as she put her book down and crossed her legs.

"Well, turn on the TV to that talk show you really enjoy." he answered with a serious tone.

Leela frowned but picked up her remote and turned on her TV. She saw a man on there that she slightly recognized.

"Mr. Reese, what's more valuable? One life…or a hundred?" a voice of a caller on the show asked the man in the interview chair.

Leela felt weird about this called. They didn't seem right.

"I guess that would depend on the life." Mr. Reese answered with a perplexed look.

"Okay, let's say it's your life. Is it worth more than the lives of several hundred?" they asked again trying to hit a point in Mr. Reese.

"Of course not." Mr. Reese replied with a defending tone.

"I'm glad you think that way. Because I've put a bomb in one of this city's hospitals and it's going off in sixty minutes unless someone kills you." they threatened.

Leela's mouth dropped. She knew who is was.

"Gordon, I'll have to call you back." she said and hung up before he could respond.

Leela stood up and stared at the TV.

"Who is this?" the TV host asked.

Silence.

"Oh, just a concerned citizen…and a regular guy." that familiar voice of the Joker said.

"I had a vision. A world with out Batman." Leela shut the TV off and rushed out of her house and to her car.

She never moved it from it's spot last night, so she ended up jogging down the street. She quickly jumped in and sped off to the Police Department. Her phone vibrated and she looked to see she had a text from Gordon to meet her at front of the station.

She set her phone down in her lap and took a sharp turn.

One of these days I'm going to get pulled over but with the Joker, it won't be anytime soon. she thought being honest with her self.

She sped into the Police parking lot and screeched into an open space. She got out and as she turned and closed the door, she saw Gordon giving her one of those "Father Disapproving" looks. She sighed and walked up the stairs and in front of him.

"You're going to pulled over someday, you know that?" he told her as they walked into the station.

"I was just thinking about that." she agreed with him.

"He said that is someone doesn't kill Coleman Reese, he'll blow up a hospital. We have an hour before that happens." Gordon informed her.

So, are you guys evacuating hospitals?" she asked as Gordon walked to his desk and grabbed his keys.

"Yes and you and I, are heading to Gotham General." he said as they started to walk back out of the building.

Leela looked at Gordon's car then hers. She took Gordon's keys and started walking to her car.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"My car's faster." she answered simply and got into her car.

Gordon sighed and walked to her car and got into the passengers chair.

"Hold on." she mumbled causing Gordon to give her a "what" look that quickly disappeared as she sped out of the parking lot and headed to the hospital.

When she parked along the side walk and got out she observed the chaos that was going on at this hospital. Cops were everywhere trying to get everything order as nurses and doctors ran around getting patients into buses and some into ambulances to get out the area.

"I got to go talk to my men." Gordon said as he past her and walked into the crowd.

Leela looked around for anything suspicious and she did catch something. Two men that looked just like a couple of goons were standing a few hundred feet from the scene. They were staring at the hospital intently.

Leela started to walk to the doors of the hospital but a cop stopped her.

"Ma'am you can't go in there." he said to her politely.

She took out her badge, "FBI agent Reynolds." she told her.

"My apologies, Agent Reynolds." he said and stepped aside to let her through.

She nodded and quickly walked down the halls that were now getting quite quiet since most of the people were already out. She went straight down the hall and made a left and another left when she saw something weird. A cop laying on the ground with blood around him.

"Fuck, Joker." she muttered and took out her gun while walking towards the dead body and the room he was beside.

"I'm like a dog chasing cars, I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it!" she heard the over excited voice of the Joker.

She walked in and cocked her gun and she froze when she saw Harvey Dent. She felt so sorry for him at that moment. One, he lost Rachel, the love of his life and two, the explosion caused half of his body to be severely burnt. She knew he was in so much pain but would never understand it.

"Following me, are we?" the Joker teased looking at her.

She looked at him and glared, "No, doing my job and arresting you." she said approaching him.

"Well, can you do it later? I'm a little busy." he said and got out of the chair he was sitting in.

She took in his attire for a moment before continuing the conversation. He had a nurse's outfit on. She raised an eyebrow when she saw his socks. She shook her head and looked back at his face.

"Well, that's a cluster fuck for you, isn't it? Let's go." she demanded.

He grinned at her then looked at Harvey, "Give me a minute." he said and grabbed Leela's gun hand put it to his neck.

"Why arrest me when you can just kill me?" he asked.

Leela didn't know what to do. He did this in the interrogation room and she didn't even know what to do then other than be violent. But being violent gets him going.

Oh, he must be a charmer in bed. she thought.

"Leela…don't…" came Harvey's voice.

"It's fine, Harvey. Mommy and Daddy are just talking." the Joker joked.

Leela glared at him and yanked the gun back and dropped it to her side. He smirked at her in satisfaction. Leela has had countless times to kill him and she never did and she still has no clue why.

"You look like a transvestite, by the way." she insulted at him only to receive a small glare from the Joker.

"I'll deal with you later." he said way to seriously for her tastes and turned back to Harvey.

She didn't know what to do anymore with her self. She needed to get out of there and back home in solitary confinement. She couldn't even arrest him. How the hell does that work? The last crazy she had to arrest she ended up kicking the shit out of. She got in a bit of trouble for that, but she got her job done. But with this guy…oh, she just couldn't think around him.

She rushed out of the room and out of the hospital. The first thing she saw when she got out was Bruce and his Lamborghini smashed. She rushed over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Bruce…" she whispered his name.

"Hey, Leela. I'm going to take a good guess that you want to know what happened?" he asked.

She smirked and nodded her head.

"I'll tell you if you can give me a ride home." he bargained.

She shook her head, "C'mon Bruce." she said and started to walk over to her car.

They both got in and she drove off. She looked at him with a slight glare and concerned look. Something was up with him. She knew well enough that Bruce did not accidentally save Reese's life. Something motivated him to do it.

"Spill it." she demanded as she drove at a normal speed.

"I was just…speeding, that's all." he answered quickly.

Leela frowned as she took a right and let out sight. If she was stupid, she'd believe that but she wasn't an idiot.

"Reese works with you; you weren't just speeding, Bruce. Not everyone risks their own life to save another's life." she declared.

Bruce was silent and looked out of his window causing Leela to sigh and look over at him and then back to the street. He's a difficult and complex man.

"What aren't you telling me, Bruce?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing." he said shortly and rather quickly.

Leela shook her head, "There's something and I know there is. There's something different about you. Bruce, I'm in the FBI. I can figure people out in a heart beat." she said to him with a glance.

"What do you care?" he mumbled.

"I'm your friend, Bruce, I'm entitled to care and I want to care and I DO care." she answered as she stopped at a red light a bit to harshly.

"Go straight and turn left." he said to her still looking straight.

"Your penthouse is right, though." she said confused.

"I know. I want to show you something." he said to her seriously.

She sighed again and drove straight. And then turned left just like Bruce told her to. They were both silent as she drove down the gravely road and entered a place where there were many steel boxes. She stopped and they both got out of the car and walked to a large red one.

Bruce opened it and let her go in first and he followed. It started off black and they started to descend into a white lit room. As they hit the floor, Bruce walked over to an open case.

Leela looked around, curiously. She saw a large motorcycle and then she walked over to Bruce.

"I hope this explains your questions." he said to her.

She looked at the glass case and let out a gasp. There before her stood that infamous suit that Gotham knew so well.

The Batsuit.

She stared at it then looked at Bruce and saw how everything fit together. Those late night parties Rachel told her about that Bruce always had and saving Reese. And his mysterious disappearance at the penthouse when the Joker showed up. He wasn't there when Batman was.

"Did Rachel know?" she asked, ignoring all other questions she wanted to ask him.

He nodded with out saying a word. She looked down. They remained in silence for a few moments which gave Leela the chance to soak it all in. She believed it. But what drove him to do it? His parents death was her best bet. But was it him acting as a hero or was it him with revenge on what this city did to the man that killed his parents?

She ignored that thought. All that mattered were all the good things he had done and how much he trusted her with his biggest secret.

She looked at Bruce and instantly hugged him tightly. He was a bit shocked at her forwardness but hugged her tightly back and they both fought the threat of tears at their eyes. She couldn't believe that it had been Bruce under the mask for so long but in a way, she was proud of him for it.


	7. VII

_I don't know what else to say other than thank you for baring with my long updates. I'm horrible when it comes to updating. But I love that you guys are patient with me. Thank you again. A big thank you!!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I only own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, **not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Weird-To-Strange: Naw, I didn't quit. I would never quit on you guys. This is just a different story to write, you know? All the psychological stuff can get kind of complex.

Laurenmlbc: Another thing you'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks to everyone else that added this story to favorites or alerts or even both!!

Chapter Seven

Leela sat on her couch, a black velvety blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She thought about what Bruce had just shared with her. He just opened up to her. Something he only did with Rachel but maybe he did this because Leela was as close to Rachel as he was going to get. Leela didn't really know exactly was going on in her dear friend's mind, but that was just her guess. She couldn't think about what he was going to do next. The whole situation was basically the Joker's fault but she knew Bruce wouldn't kill him…would he? No…he's to good of a person to do that and she was sure and sticking to that thought. Nothing would change it.

She let out a long sigh and looked at her cell phone.

9:45 p.m.

She was wondering where the Joker was. She figured he'd be back after that note he left her the last time but that could've meant anything. It could've meant next week or next month. God knows with him. The man was unpredictable which is most definably a bad thing.

She hoped that if he decided to make these visits regular, that maybe she'll be able to get a past out of him. Maybe a reason as to why he was like that. Leela though it could have been a horrible child hood or the murder of a loved one.

"Ha." Leela chuckled.

The Joker loving someone. It seemed so unlikely to her that he could feel anything but power up to this point. He literally has all of Gotham, except for her, Bruce, Gordon and Harvey, cowering with fear. It actually made Leela feel disgusted that this city has sunk so low to take orders from a psychopath. Then again, he could just make up stories about his past so no one would ever figure out who he really was. What if he had been lying so much, he couldn't remember his own past…his old self? That was something Leela would really have to think on and for a really long time.

_God, when I think like this, it remind me of _Criminal Minds_. _she though shaking her head.

She turned as she heard a small creak from her wood floor, but ignored it. The house did that a lot anyways. Then again, it could be her "fun" little visitor.

"You're just going to get a slap in the face if you try to scare me." she said in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

"Oh, you just ruin the fun of everything." that familiar voice said from behind her.

The Joker walked around the couch and sat in the armchair across from her. She didn't look at him but not from the scars. Or the make-up. Or the intense dark hazel eyes. She was still partially in deep thought.

He studied her for a moment taking in a different vibe from her. She was in deep thought about some. What? He wanted to know but one thing he learned from this woman is that she'll tell him openly or she'll be stubborn as hell. She was a difficult one, he had to admit but she was too much when she was angry or irked.

"Aren't we a chatty Kathie today." he joked.

Leela looked at him for the first time since he arrived. She had a slight glare that just make him smirk like a smart ass that just got his favorite reaction. Oh, wait, that's exactly what he was at that moment and it was pissing Leela off but most things he did pissed her off. He was like the disobedient toddler in the grocery store that threw a temper tantrum.

"I didn't know you were looking for a buddy to chat with." she remarked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, angry, are we?" he teases leaning forward a bit.

_No shit Sherlock._ Her mind growled has she felt her eyes narrow.

She glared again, "No, irritated. There's a difference." she replied, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Ah, but they have so many similarities." he called back to her and she knew that statement was right but she wouldn't admit it to him.

Leela grabbed a Guinness from her fridge and walked back out, "Are you hear to give me the definitions of words, or are you hear to pry into my personal life?" she snapped at him.

"If I'm mistaken, I thought it was you that openly told me what happened to you years ago." he replied to her with raised eyebrows.

Leela scoffed and took a long sip of her beer and plopped back down on the couch in front of him. He shrugged.

"Just pointing that out, incase you forgot." he added.

Leela slammed her beer onto the coffee table, "I didn't forget about what I told you. I don't even know why I told you. You'll probably use it against at some point in my life." she chided but kept a some-what straight face.

He just stared at her shocked at her outburst. She's been mad but usually he was able to predict the outburst. And that was a little unpredictable. It amused him that she did that. Well, everything about this woman amused him. She was just too much to give up bugging on.

"In all honesty, I don't plan to use anything against you. And if I did, it wouldn't be family stuff." he told her and out of confidence, too.

Leela stared at him, "You expect me to believe that?" she questioned.

"Yeah." he answered simply.

She started to laugh and she stood up again, "You are unbelievable." she spat at him turning to face him.

_She has a contagious laugh._ he thought trying to not to laugh.

He nodded slightly, "Most think so." he said standing as well still trying not to laugh.

Leela threw her arms up in the air and turned away from him and walked around the couch, "What is it about you that makes me put up with your pointless shit?!" she yelled at him.

"Well, right now, you're not putting up with it." The Joker replied shifting his eyes a little.

"I'm not beating your face in, there for I'm tolerating it." she exclaimed to him, looking at him with fiery eyes.

"Oh, honey, you look tense." he teased walking over to her.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." she threatened, fully turning towards him as he stood in front of her.

The Joker smirked, "Look, Scars, you're tense. You need to relax." he purred.

Leela gaped at him, "Relax? You want me to relax? The Joker is in my house in front of me and he's driving me up a fucking wall! And you are telling me to relax!" she shouted looking at him with an unbelievable facial expression.

The Joker tried his best not to laugh but he was finding it difficult. The way she went off about the word "relax". He'd have to do this more often. She really was just too much fun. Almost more fun than Batman, but only "almost".

"Okay, I need to drink more of that beer." she muttered and started to walk back to the coffee table.

Before she could get around the couch the Joker grabbed her arm. She sighed and looked at him, "Sure you want to be doing that?" she asked bitterly as to hint a threat.

"Beer, doesn't solve problem. Scotch does." he said with a straight face which was…surprising.

"Yes, I'm such a scotch person at twenty-seven." she declared.

He frowned and let go of her arm, "Twenty-seven? Thought you were younger." he mumbled.

"Right. Anyways, I don't drink scotch or brandy." she informed him, grabbing her beet and sipping a little of it.

She plopped back on the couch, not really having anything to say to him at that moment. She could feel him watching her, taking in her movements. She set her beer down and turned to look at him.

"What exactly is your plan for this city?" she asked.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan, Scar?" he asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

She shook her head, "Right, you're a dog chasing cars. You wouldn't know what to do with one if you caught it." she mimicked his excitement from when he first said that.

"Oh good, you heard that part." he smirked at her.

"Who didn't? You were like a kid on Christmas getting his first red bike." she muttered, looking away.

The Joker studied her once more before he walked away and slipped through her back door. Leela turned at the sound of the door clicking and got up to inspect for any notes he might have left. And there was one.

A post it was sticking to the glass of the door. She grabbed it and read the writing.

_Same time, same place._

She was beginning to think he was enjoying these new nightly visits, though she was too. Two reasons. The first one was so she had someone to vent on who didn't give a rat's ass. Two, so she had someone to talk to knowing he wouldn't really tell anyone anything, or so she thought. She could be wrong, but he's not the guy to have friend, so, she was pretty damn sure that he wouldn't.

Leela walked to her room and collapsed on her bed and yawned. She was tired from the past few days. The week was going back so slowly but there were good benefits on that. One benefit, it made her feel like her and Bruce could spend a bit more time together when she wasn't working the case.

When she thought about the case, she thought of Gordon.

_Shit. He's gonna have a load of work for me tomorrow. _she thought as she pulled her blankets over her and closed her eyes.

The funny thing was, she wasn't tired, she was wide awake, but she wanted to try and get sleep since she barely got any since the beginning this Joker case. Half of her wanted this done with and everything back to normal and the other half wanted the Joker to come back over and keep her some company. Or maybe Bruce…

Leela let out a long sigh.

"Bruce…" she breathed out before falling asleep.


	8. VIII

_Sorry it has been __**so**__ long. Things have been really hectic in my life that I needed to take a break for awhile, but, I have now __updated__, so I hope you all enjoy this and __**thank you **__everyone who has been reading and reviewing this. It's very much _appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I only own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, **not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Eight

She stared at the new criminal record for the Joker that the police department had made for him. She scoffed as she looked through it. His crimes and personal profile. Half of her doubted that the man would ever be caught and half of her thought that there was a possibility. Though, if he did get caught, he wouldn't be in a prison on Death Row. He'd be sitting in Arkam for the rest of his life messing with each psychologist that walked into the room to talk to him about his "problems" and "child hood". Did the guy even have a childhood?

Leela shook her head and closed the file, tossing it to the side of the desk. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh, waiting for that call from Gordon. She already new what he would ask; "Do you have any leads?". And her answer, more of a lie, would be "no". Yes, she did have leads. She could just arrest him on spot when he would enter her house for their nightly visits, but she didn't. She didn't want to and she didn't know why. What she wanted to do was leave this damn city and go somewhere else with less madness. Gotham was ridiculous when it came to crime. It has the highest crime rate in the country and that was pretty damn bad in her opinion.

_Ring Ring_

She looked down in front of her at her phone. The ID said "Jim Gordon". Leela picked it up and answered it.

"Yeah." she said tiredly.

"Anything new pop up?" he asked just as she knew.

Her mind went straight to the Joker and how he had been coming to her home putting him self at risk; putting her self at risk for letting him be there. Leela ignored those thoughts and focused back on the phone call.

She closed her eyes, "Nope. Nothing." she replied to him.

She got up out of her chair and walked into her kitchen and opened the fridge for no reason; just one of those habits she has when there is nothing to do.

"We keep going over the new threat video the Joker has released and so far, no leads." he told her.

Leela never saw that footage and she didn't want to. She was so tired of looking into this guy. There was no reason to. He was lost in his on world of Anarchy and chaos and there was nothing to bring him back into the really world. Nothing. Not even Arkam's finest psychologist could help him and they were the best Insane Asylum in the state and possibly the country. Leela knew that if this guy gets caught, he'd go straight to Arkam never to see the light of day again.

"Figures. We won't get anything from those videos, Gordon. They're just him having hostages read his dirty deeds and promises." she replied.

"Well, if anything goes on or if you find anything out, let me know." he said before hanging up.

Leela set her phone down on the counter and leaned against the cold granite and let her thoughts take over her. She looked over at the clock on the microwave. It read 5:46 pm. She shook her head.

She had a weird feeling in her stomach, like something was going to happen tonight but she wasn't sure. It could be anything. She pushed away from the counter and started walking down to her room but as soon as she turned the corner, guessed who decided to pop up?

The Joker.

Leela let out a scream, "Jesus fucking Christ!" she cursed loudly as she jumped back.

He looked at her with a frown.

"Don't you have a dirty mouth." he commented.

Leela glared at him and turned around to go into the living room, "Can't you knock like normal people?" she asked frustrated.

He followed her, "I'm not normal people if you haven't noticed." he replied back sitting in the chair he sat in the night before.

"Glad to know you're getting comfortable." she retorted sitting on the couch and reached for the deck of cards that were sitting on the coffee table.

She started shuffling them as they sat in silence. The Joker was the first one to say anything after ten minutes of them not saying anything to each other.

"Did you see my latest video?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"Nope." she said replied not looking at him as she started to set up a game of Solitaire, throwing the Joker's aside since they weren't required.

He cocked his head to the side and studied her, "Why?" he asked.

"I don't need to watch something if I know you're just going to cause more misery to this city and it's people." she said calmly as she played her game, flipping a card to reveal a King of Clubs.

The Joker glared at her. She was uncontrollable and she would never be corrupted even if her life depended on it. He never gave up on anything but she was the first. He'll never change her opinions on anything and he'll never get her to take anyone's life that was basically innocent. But that keeping his sexual temptation towards her. Everything about her he wanted to touch. Her lips, her nick, her breasts and just everything he wanted his hands to roam.

"Now, that's degrading." he commented as he looked at the discarded Joker's to the side while she was playing solitaire.

She looked over at them and back at her game, shuffling through her card stock looking for a play to make, "I can't use them for solitaire." she said simply.

"You follow too many rules." The Joker said to her.

"I'm playing by the right rules. I use rules when necessary." she responded.

He scoffed and got up and started to walk towards the door. Leela looked up and got up and went right after him, "And you're leaving because?" she asked.

"I do have things to do tonight." he said turning to face her.

She looked at his face for the first time tonight and he looked tired.

"From my understanding, those things don't happen until around ten tonight or what I'm being told from the police." she said to him.

"And you're going to listen to what they say? How do you know you can trust them?" he asked.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Leela asked right back giving him a cold stare.

"Good point. You catch on quickly don't you?" he questioned walking back into the Living room.

"No, I just observe and listen." she told him and walked back to her seat and game.

They sat in a more comfortable silence this time. He watched her play Solitaire to learn that she had logic and she was very smart but then again it was just a game that anyone could play.

"So, about Mr. Wayne-" Leela cut him off right there.

"I swear to God you so much as go a hundred feet of him, I'll fucking kill you." she snapped looking him straight in the eyes.

It wasn't a threat, it was a promise and he knew that from her tone, body language and eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything to him. I swear. I'm a man of my word. Though, from what I understand, him and Ms. Dawes were quite the buddies." he explained to her.

"Yeah and he's living a sad time no thanks to you." she said and looked back at her game.

"I was in the interrogation room so there for, it wasn't my fault." he reminded her.

She looked back at him, "Set the plan up. It was your men that did everything else. There for, it's your fault that Rachel is dead and Harvey is in critical condition." she growled at him.

"You are a very angry individual you know that?" he asked her getting up and going to the door.

Leela got up and followed him, "Just because it was your fault. My best friend is dead because you. Harvey is a wreck because of you. This city is tearing it's self to fucking shreds because of you! What the hell happened in your life for you to fuck with people like this?" she snapped at him with full rage.

She couldn't keep it in anymore. She was done guessing what happened to him and now she wanted answered.

"Nothing happened. I just see humanity for what it really is. People are monsters and they'll eat each other if they get the chance to only because they fear. What is going on now is all fear. I just proved my point with a few drums of gasoline and a couple of bullets. I took Harvey's plan and turned it upside down." he explained to her, extremely calm about it.

"You're so…I don't even know what to call you. You're impossible! I don't know what to do with you and I've been around some fucked up people in my life being an FBI agent but you. You're different. There is something about you that I hate and yet I'm completely drawn to it!" she shouted.

The Joker just blinked, kind of shocked at what she just said. They just stared at each other and they both didn't notice how close they were to each other. Dark browns locked with vibrant green eyes and through that connection, pure lust and want.

They stood there, not moving nor blinking. They both wanted each other but neither made a move. Leela couldn't stand the tension and felt her self move closer, tilting her head to meet his lips. She stopped centimeters away, her eyes closed and pondered it for a moment. She pushed her thoughts away and lets her soft lips connect with his scarred ones.

It took the Joker a moment to get his thoughts together and as soon as she was going to pull away, he shoved her against the wall and kissed her roughly back. Leela wasn't shocked at this action. She reluctantly kissed him back with passion, lust and furry. All that want and sexual tension was now being put to use. For so long, she wanted this and not because she loved him but she lusted after him. It was like her weakness was men who were the complete opposite of good. Who never followed the rules.

She could feel him growing hard as his body pushed against hers and she never realized how bad she wanted him for the past few days.


	9. IX

_Well, that __last __chapter was certainly juicy at the end of it. Sorry it wasn't that __**long**__ but hey, it was a chapter update. Now, I _promise_ this chapter will be __**longer**__ and be filled with things you will all _**love **_and _**enjoy**_. Please review when we are done reading._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Dc comics. I own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so, I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM **and not **FLAMES**. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Nine

He pulled her away from the wall and started leading her down the hall to her bedroom and she allowed him to. She had wanted this for far too long and she was finally getting it. She wanted him. She wanted his hands to explore her body and she wanted him to be inside her, to touch her. Leela has been with men before, yes, but she had never craved for someone like this before. She had never had to keep her self from throwing her self at a suspect in her life. Never. But he…oh…he was different. Something about him just turned her on and she liked it. She could openly say she didn't love him; in fact, her loathed him and everything he did. But she was so sexually attracted to him that she wanted something like a hit and run. She wanted a fuck and dump basically and she knew it would easy. Have sex, let him do his plan then arrest him. Easy as that. Though, him taunting her after words won't make anything better, she had to admit to her self but she'll get through it.

Leela had been so wrapped up her thoughts that she hadn't noticed they were already stripping each other of their clothes. Her shirt was off and his jacket and such was off too.

Their lips never left the others as he started working to get her jeans off. Leela took a glace down at his bare torso and he was in good shape. Something she didn't really expect, but then again, she's been wrong before. He wasn't built like The Rock, no, but he was kind of built like Bruce. The outline of abs were there but not sticking out as if he was flexing all day.

She felt her jeans fall off her as she unbutton his pants. He pushed her on to the bed and got on top of her, caressing her neck with his lips causing her to let out a slight moan.

She heard the click of a knife and felt a the cool blade of it between her breasts under the center of her bra. He pulled up, cutting the bra off and throwing it to the side. He caught her mouth with his as he slid the knife on the inside of her thigh causing her to shiver from the coolness of it. She felt it travel to the outside of her thigh to her hip to the side of her panties and he slipped it under the band and cut it. He threw them to the side. She was completely naked and under his control and she liked it. She loved it and she didn't know how long she could deal with the teasing and taunting that he was doing.

Leela was so wrapped up in her thoughts at this moment. She was so in bliss that she let out a gasp as he entered her but it wasn't so much as a gasp of surprise as it was pleasure. It felt so wrong but so right at the same time as he started a rhythmic thrust pattern. As he started getting faster, the more she felt like she was getting high off a drug. She could her self reaching her climax but she did not want this to end for she was enjoying this way to much. She was also glad to be on the little white pill knowing there was no condom involved.

His breathing got quicker as he got faster and her moaning started to get louder. Her nails dugs into his back as he reached his climax and as she reached hers. But they didn't quite reach it yet and it caused her to draw blood from how her nails dug into his back and it caused him to let out a low grow from the back of his throat as he kissed her neck.

She felt the full effect of their climaxes together and it caused her to arch her back and let out a low moan causing the Joker to smirk against her skin in satisfaction. But, before she could say anything, her vision went black and she was out cold.

_Ring Ring_

Leela rolled on her stomach and put her face into her pillow. She was trying to remember how she got into her bed in the first place. She lifted her face up and reached for her phone, rolling over.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Leela!" came the frantic voice of Gordon.

Leela let out a long sigh and looked at her clock: 11:35 p.m.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked him, sitting up.

"I know, Leela, it's late, but the Joker just took two fairies of citizens hostage." he explained to her quickly.

Leela's mouth dropped. He was planning something big, wasn't he.

"And he as the fifty missing hostages in an unfinished building close by. I'm across from it now. I need you down by the docks immediately so I can fill you in even more." he added to her, clear worry was in his voice.

Leela stammered for a minute before talking, "I'll be there in fifteen." she responded and hung up the phone.

She stopped for a minute before getting up and bit her lip with anger. The Joker some how drugged her so she couldn't do anything afterwards or so she couldn't get onto the fairy to evacuate the city.

"That little bastard." she sneered and got up, rushing to put her clothes on.

She slip on a pair of chucks instead of her boots. If she was gonna be in the field then she would need to be able to run if necessary. She went to the spot where she kept her gun and thank God it was still there. She grabbed a jacket, put her gun on her belt and headed out the door and jogged to her car. She jumped in and reeled out of the drive way and sped off well over the speed limit but there was no reason for her to get caught considering all the police would be over near the docks and the building Gordon had mentioned.

Even though Leela was driving way over the speed limit and running stop signs, it felt like forever getting to that docks but as soon as she got there, she felt slightly relieved that she was there. It was 11:47 p.m. when she got there and Gordon was waiting for as expected.

"What else do I need to know?" she asked him as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut, locking the car before walking along side Gordon.

"We believe that there are explosives set in the lower decks of each fairy and that he has them times. We're not exactly sure but it would be the only reason for him to actually be able to stop the fairies from moving anywhere.: Gordon explained to her a they entered a building across the one going under construction.

The entered the elevator and Gordon pressed the button that would take them to the roof where SWAT was set up to scope out the unfinished dark building across from it. As they ride in the elevator in silence, Leela felt a twinge of guilt. She told Bruce that nothing would happened between her and the Joker especially knowing Bruce was Batman and the Joker was his enemy. She debated on if she should tell him or if the Joker would just Bruce himself.

She closed her eyes and opened them again after a few moments. She decided she wouldn't worry about it. Her priority was getting the hostages safe and getting the Joker back into custody for more interrogation only for him to be sent the psyche ward. In her opinion, there was no use putting him through court knowing the jury will decide he's guilty in a split second.

"Leela?" she heard Gordon penetrate her thoughts.

She shifter her green, tired eyes over to his face.

"Are you alright? You look like something is troubling you." he commented putting a hand on her shoulder.

Leela smiled at him gently, "Just tired, Gordon. Lets just get this son of a bitch behind bars." she answered him.

"Well, more like a padded cell." He corrected her causing a genuine smile to come to her face.

She no longer cared what happened to the guy after tonight. She didn't regret what she did at all and she knew he didn't. God knows how long it's been since he's got some action.

They both finally make it to the top of the building. They exit, go up some stairs and enter the roof of the building, the cold air stinging their faces as they walked towards the side of the building.

"Anything new?" Gordon asked the team who had their guns positioned waiting to take down the Joker's minions.

"No, sir. Everything is the same so far." One answered.

"Let me see your binoculars." Leela stated to Gordon.

He handed her the binoculars and she looked through them at the building across where the hostages and the Joker's men were. She studied the set up. There were hostages sitting in circles scattered through out the floor and the men with guns guarding them, ready to take out anyone they need to. They were also ready to get word when they should murder the hostages.

Leela studied the positioning of the perpetrators as they stood by the hostages. Something wasn't right to Leela about how they held the gun or how they stood. It was like they didn't even want to do what they were doing, like they wanted to run away from this situation and never look back at it.

"It's a shooting gallery. Why would he choose a spot with such big windows?" Gordon asked him self.

She handed the binoculars back to Gordon, "Something seems off about the set up." she commented to Gordon.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking rather confused at her statement.

"What I mean is that I don't think the hostages are hostages at all. I think it's backwards. The hostages have the gun and the people sitting down are making sure they don't take off." she explained her theory.

"So, why such a wide open window space?" Gordon asked her.

Before Leela a could answer, a dark voice is heard, "He likes the view."

Leela turned around to see Batman. She stood there, shocked at how Bruce manages to get around so quickly and quietly. It was kind of eerie in a way.

"We have clear shots on all five clowns. Snipers take them out, smash the windows- a team rappels in, a team moves in the stairwells. Two or three causalities max." the Swat leader stated to Gordon.

Apparently, he didn't hear what Leela said and Gordon most likely didn't believe Leela's theory.

"Let's do it." Gordon answered without hesitation.

"What?" Leela looked at him shocked about this.

"It's not that simple. With the Joker, it never is." Batman explained to Gordon who just gave him a look.

"What's _simple_, is that every second we don't take him, those people on the fairies get closer to blowing each other up." Gordon snapped at him getting really agitated.

"You said that you guys only suspected that. And you said nothing about them "blowing each other" both up." Leela snapped at Gordon, angry that he didn't give her the full truth of what was happening.

"I didn't want to worry you." he told her with sorry eyes.

Batman looked at the two them and then set his eyes on Gordon, The fairies, that won't happen." he said to him.

"Then he'll blow them both up," Gordon said to him, "There's no time. We have to go in _now_."

"There's _always_ a way to catch him." Batman said to him.

Leela stood back from this. She was angry that Gordon would think that it would be too big of a problem to tell her everything. She was in the FBI and she was taking her vacation time to help him out with this.

"That's why we can't wait- We can't play his games anymore." Gordon nearly shouted at Batman knowing that time was ticking away.

"I need five minutes, alone." Batman said to him going towards the edged of the building.

"No, there's no time. We have to take shots." Gordon shouted at him as she took out him gun.

Leela took a step forward, cocking her head to the side, taking him Bruce's actions at this moment. He turned and look back at her before taking off in a full sprint, jumping off the building.

"Dent's in there with them! We have to save Dent. I have to save Dent.!" Gordon shouts at Batman.

She ran to the edge with Gordon and saw him soar into the unfinished building.

"Get ready." Gordon said the SWAT leader as he puts his weapon away.

"Give him at least two minutes, Gordon." Leela pleaded him with hopeful eyes.

He sighs and looked back at the SWAT leader, "Two minutes and then you breach."


	10. Author's Note to the wonderful Readers

_Hey._

I know it's been a while since an update.

But here's something I need to do. I'm going to rewrite and add things in my chapters to make them better.

I'm not going to take the whole story down and start over. I've done too much work to that.

So, if you guys would be will to re-read the chapters.

I'll be starting with chapter two since chapter one is already in great shape.

So, please review an tell me what you think of each newly refreshed chapter.

This story, just a present, should go to about fifteen or twenty chapters.

I'll stop and start up a sequel and that's where some great fun comes in.

Thanks for reading and be loyal fans.

And please remember to review and such.

Also, if you have any ideas for my story, be free to let me know what they are and I'll try to work them in to my writing.

A new chapter should be out as soon as possible.

_-Hannah_


	11. X

_I'm so sorry that I hadn't updated for so long guys. School has been a bitch, let's just leave it at that. Okay, I'm going to try and make this chapter as long as I can._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I only own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, **not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Laurenmlbc: It should be interesting to see what happens after the Joker get's got, You're just gonna have to wait and see.

Kaitlyn: Yeah, I know but you're my editor but you haven't been doing your job. But I forgive you.

Chapter Ten

Leela paced unsure of what to do. Bruce in his alter ego just flew into a building full of armed people and the Joker is possibly in there and she already knew how dangerous he could be. And now, Gordon was slightly pissed off and only gave Batman two minutes.

"Hello," Gordon said and Leela guessed he was on his phone, "Barbara, calm down."

Leela turned to look at Gordon full of curiosity as to why he was trying to calm his wife down. She studied him for a moment and her eyes widened a little as she saw Gordon become tense.

"Harvey? What the hell's going on?" Gordon demanded.

Even a SWAT guy looked back a little at Gordon. Leela took a couple steps towards Gordon, hoping to hear what Harvey was saying.

"Where are you? Where's my family?" Gordon nearly yelled into the phone.

Silence.

"Where's my family died." Leela heard Harvey say before Gordon hung up the phone.

He looked at her.

"Where Rachel died." Leela said before running to the door to get off the roof followed by Gordon.

As soon as they both got out of the building, Gordon sprinted to his car, got in and sped off. Leela did the same and sped off and followed him closely. Harvey had become corrupt. She could tell by his tone and nothing good was going to happen as soon as they got there. Nothing.

She hoped that Batman would show up if he could. If he doesn't get caught by the SWAT.

It took about ten minutes to get there they needed to go but they got there. Obviously, Gordon was the first out of his car running as fast as he could to get to his family. Leela followed after him, taking her gun out her hoister and slowing down. She needed to make sure nothing bad happened.

WHAM!

Leela freezes as she heard someone drop to the ground. She cocked her gun and slowly made her way around the corner to see Gordon on the ground. She shifted her eyes to see Barbara and the kids huddled together near a burnt beam. Leela looked back over to Gordon to see Harvey standing above him.

"This is where they brought her Gordon," Harvey started to talk, "After you people handed her over."

Gordon looked up at him, "I know, I was there. Trying to save her."

Harvey turned to revealed his half severely burnt body, causing Leela to gasp and turn away. She had seen him before like this when she was in the hospital but she was more focused on the Joker then. Now that she saw him again, reality sure struck her in the heart. He was no longer the man Gotham had drown to trust and love.

"But you didn't, did you?" Harvey scolded.

Leela saw the gun in his hand and she came out from the wall and walked behind him. She new the other could see her but not Dent and that was the point.

"I couldn't." Gordon said with sad eyes.

Yes, you could, "Harvey started, "If you had listened to me- if had stood up against corruption instead of doing your deal with the devil-"

Gordon cut him off, "I was trying to fight the mob!"

Harvey made a movie towards him and that's when Leela said something, "Out the gun down Harvey."

He stopped and his shoulders dropped, as if he had been defeated but Leela knew better than that.

"Leela… Leela, Leela, Leela." He said her name in a disappointed fashion before turning around to hit her in the head with the heal of his gun.

Leela fell and braced her fall with her hands and allowing her gun to fall feet away from her. She groaned as she rolled over.

Harvey turned back to Gordon, "You wouldn't dare justify yourself if you knew what I had lost."

"We lost Rachel too. You're not the only one." Leela managed to choke out.

Harvey turned to her with a fierce gave and kicked her in the side, "You shut up!" he yelled as her.

Leela grabbed her side and groaned quietly, trying not to cry. Harvey turned back to Gordon, "Have you ever had to talk to the person you love most, wondering if you're about to listen to them die? You ever have to lie to that person? Tell them it's going to be alright when you know it's not? Well, you're about to find out what that feels like."

Dent moved towards Barbara and the kids, "Then, you'll be able to look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry."

Dent stepped over to Barbara and put the gun to her temple, causing her to start breathing rapidly and have tears pour from her eyes. She clutched on to her children.

"Harvey, put the gun down." Gordon said with such plead.

Leela tried to get up but she felt as is her ribs were fractured from Dent kicking her.

"Is it your wife?" Dent asked and started to move the gun down.

"Put the gun down." Gordon said again as the gun was pointed at his daughter.

Dent didn't listen, he just moved the gun to Gordon's sun, James and that's when Gordon snapped.

"God damnit, stop pointing that gun at my family." He yelled.

Dent smirked and pulled James up and pulled him away, "We have a winner." he pulled James back to him and pointed the gun at him.

Leela tried to see if she could crawl to her gun but her ribs just screamed at her with pain that shot through her body.

"Fuck…" she mumbled.

Leela knew she couldn't reach her gun now. All she could do if pray that Batman gets he damn ass here fast. Leela looked over as Barbara screamed for Gordon to do something.

"I'm sorry! For everything. Please, don't hurt him." Gordon pleaded to Harvey.

Soon, sirens were heard. Leela pushed her self up a little, wincing as she did. Gordon must have called back up.

"You brought your cop?" Harvey asked getting angry.

"All they knew is there is a situation. They don't know who are what. They're just creating a perimeter." Gordon explained.

"You think I want to escape from this? There is know escaped from this!" Dent yelled at Gordon.

Dent pushed the gun a little harder into James' neck.

"you don't want to hurt the boy Harvey." came that deep voice.

Leela looked behind her to see Batman. She sighed in relief that he finally got here.

"It's not what I want, it's about what's fair!" Dent yelled which made Leela look away from him since she could see his muscles moving along side his bare jaw bone.

"You though we could be decent men in an indecent world. You though we could lead by example. The world is cruel, "Harvey reveals his coin, "And the only morality in a cruel world is chance. Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair."

"Nothing fair can come out the barrel of a gun, Dent." Leela snapped glaring at him.

"His boy's got the same chance she had. Fifty-fifty." Dent stated.

Batman took a step closer, trying to get through to Dent.

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We four. We knew the risks and we acted as one. " Batman explained.

"Then why was it me that lost everything?" Dent questioned.

"It wasn't." Batman said barely above a whisper.

Dent looked angry, "The Joker chose me!"

"Because you were the best of us and he wasn't to prove that some as good as you could fall." Batman said.

"And he was right," Dent finished.

"You're the one pointing the gun Harvey. So, point it at the people who are responsible."

Leela had finally stood up and she was a few feet away from Batman.

"Fair enough, you first." Dent said and flipped his coin.

He looked at his coin and raised the gun at Batman and just has he pulled the trigger, Leela got in between the bullet and Batman, taking the hit to the shoulder. She collapsed to the ground, holding her arm. Batman kneeled next to here.

"Leela…" he whisper.

"Well, my turn." he said putting the gun to his, ignoring that Leela had just saved Batman.

After Dent flipped his coin and saw that he would live, he put the gun back to the boy.

"You're right Harvey. Rachel's death was my fault. Punish me." Gordon begged.

Dent looked at him, "I'm about to.

And just as Dent flipped that coin into the air, Batman pushed him over the edge causing Barbara to scream since James feel too.

When Gordon looked over the edger, he saw Batman hanging on to a piece of wood and his other hand hanging on to James. He lifted him to Gordon and Batman slipped and fell right next to Dent. Gordon looked down and then got up and rushed over to Leela.

"Go, go to him. He fell thirty feet." Leela groaned still holding pressure to her arm.

"You were shot." Gordon said with a fatherly look.

"I know but go to him. I'll be fine." she reassured.

Gordon got up and rushed to Batman with James starting to go after him.

"James!" Leela called out causing the boy to stop and go over to her.

"Let them talk." she said as she slowly got up to her feet and leaned against a burnt beam for a moment before heading down there he self.

But, by the time she got her self down there, James had run down there and Batman had ran into the darkness. She smiled slightly knowing that he was now the criminal in Gotham's eyes for what had happened tonight.


	12. XI

_Sorry for the long wait everyone. School is one of the most hectic things ever. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's just a little something that's sweet and nice. It will be a bit short, sorry. I'm trying to come up with some things that will make the next few chapters longer._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so, I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**, not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Eleven

"Bruce, it's just a flesh wound." Leela reassured them as she sat on a hospital bed getting stitches from the bullet wound.

"From a gun!" he nearly exclaimed with such concern in his eyes.

Leela rolled her eyes as a smirk grew on her face at how much he was worrying about her. No matter how many times she told him she was a professional or that she is perfectly fine, he wouldn't listen to her that night.

"How exactly did this happen?" the nurse asked looking at the two suspiciously.

"I was in the field, you know, with all this crazy shit happening and all." Leela answered the nurse.

The nurse studied her for a moment before nodding and finishing up the stitches.

"You can go check out at the front desk now, miss." The nurse said and walked off probably to go treat the other people.

Leela looked at Bruce, "See, I'm perfectly fine."

He sighed which was a sign of defeat to Leela, "Fine. But don't expect me to stop caring just because you're 'fine'."

Leela linked her arm with his with a smile on her face, "I expect the famous Bruce Wayne to always care."

Bruce smirked as they walked to the front counter. Leela asked for the release forms from the woman at the front desk, but, it proved slightly difficult since the woman was eyeing Bruce like a delicious piece of meat. Leela noticed this and looked at the woman.

"He's taken." she stated with slight annoyance as she handed the woman her forms.

The woman glared at her and roughly took the forms out of Leela's hands. Leela turned around and smirked. Bruce raised his eyebrows, "I'm taken?" he asked.

She looked over at him, "She was pissing me off and it was the only thing I could think of to get her to stop."

"Well, it was making me slightly uncomfortable." He admitted.

Leela chuckled as they walked into the cold night air. She closed her eyes feeling the peacefulness that Gotham now possesses.

They walked down the sidewalk headed to one of Bruce's fabulous cars since he insisted to drive.

"It's peaceful." he stated as if he read her mind.

She looked at him and then back at the scenery in front of her, "I know. It's nice and I can finally get back to my vacation after this week is over."

"You know you're going to have a shit load of work to do when you get back tomorrow." Bruce said as they approached the car and he walked to the driver's side.

Leela sighed and glared at him, "Don't remind me, Wayne. I'm exhausted enough as it is."

He smiled and unlocked the car so the two could get in. He started to drive and neither had any place to go in mind. Well, Leela did.

"I'm gonna need my car." she said, breaking the silence.

Bruce looked over at her, "That place is gonna be flooded with cops."

"I know, just drop me off and leave. I'm sure Gordon is gonna have some information for me." she said looking back over at him.

"You should get some rest." he stated looking back at the road and taking a turn.

Leela shook her head at him, "I'll get great rest knowing that my car is in my driveway."

Bruce sighed, "Fine. I'll drop you off at your car."

She smiled, "Thank you, Bruce.

"Yea." he mumbled.

Leela giggled at the fact that he wasn't getting his way with this situation. She looked down glad to have Bruce around. She remember meeting him for the first time a while back. She had though him arrogant and a jackass. But, once she got passed all that 'playboy' shit he has up, he's a great guy. Caring, smart, funny, charming and she couldn't forget hansom. She could admit she had a crush on the man. She was one of those women but, she was one of the few that really KNEW Bruce Wayne. And she was proud of that.

"Well, here you are. Cop central at the moment." Bruce announced, stopping in front of what was a crime scene.

"Thank you, Bruce." she said getting out of the car.

He smiled, "Night Leela."

"Night, Bruce." she said closing the door and walking towards the crime scene that looks more like a confusing mess.

"Leela!" she heard Gordon call her name.

She looked over and saw him walking over to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yea. Just a scratch. Now, what's going on here?" she asked.

Gordon pulled her aside and told her everything that Batman had told him. She frowned before asking, "Why would he do that?"

"Well, Dent was the hero that this city needed. And he wanted to make sure that his reputation wasn't tainted." Gordon answered.

"But, Batman is the hero this city deserves-"Gordon cut Leela off.

"But, he's not the one they need right now. And right now, he's a fugitive. Hopefully things with get better soon." he finished.

"Yea, hopefully." she muttered followed by a sigh.

"Go home, Leela. Get some rest and I'll call tomorrow about what needs to be done." he said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and walked to her car and got in it. She didn't start to drive right away but just sat there thinking about everything that had happened the past few days.

"Some vacation" she said to her self, putting her car in drive and rolling away to her house.

She was gonna have to change bedding on her bed. This caused her laugh out loud at the fact that she had sex with Gotham most wanted criminal. She wasn't going to trust him on not telling anyone. If anything, she'll claim that she had no choice and that he threatened the life of someone she knew. No one would believe the Joker over and FBI agent. Unless they were a corrupted cop, then maybe.


	13. XII

_Ah, it's summer vacation and now I can really get some good updates for you guys. Sorry again for the long wait. But school's out, so, I have a lot of free time. It's not the longest chapter, but I like it. It's a nice little, relaxing chapter. I'm gonna try to make the next longer. And I'm going to include some Bruce Wayne in that one too. Enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not won DC comics. I own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so, I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**, not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Twelve

_Ring ring_

Leela lifted her hand and basically slammed it onto her cell phone that was sitting on her night stand. She had been sleeping and her phone just happened to go off. She groaned.

_Ring ring_

"Shut up," she moaned as she picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" came Gordon's voice and he sounded way to awake for Leela's pleasure right now.

She groaned again causing him to laugh," It's 10:30, Leela," he told her which caused Leela's eyes to snap open.

"What?" she asked in disbelief and looked at her clock.

Sure enough, it was 10:30 am. And if Gordon hadn't called her, she probably would have slept clear until three in the afternoon. She couldn't blame her self. The past couple days had been hectic and she barely had any sleep during that time.

"Yea. I need you down at MCU to go over a few things, then you can actually get back to your vacation," he informed her.

"I can go back to my vacation? Really?" she asked feeling a smile come upon her face.

"Yes, you can. I need you here by 11:15, so, hurry up," he said to her before hanging up.

Leela set her phone down and jump onto her bed in standing position and started jumping up and down on her bed. She was happy. This was the happiest she had been all week. She was going back to her vacation for the rest of the month and she was grateful. After this, she felt like she really needed this break.

She stopped jumping and got off the bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. She managed to make it ten minutes, just washing her hair. She walked into her room and three on a pair of jeans, a light green tank top with a white blouse over it. She went to her kitchen and put half a bagel into the toaster while she went back to her room and through on a pair of Puma shoes and after that she grabbed her cell and a hair tie to put her hair up in a messy bun.

Leela grabbed her bagel as it popped out and spread on cream cheese and ate it quickly, downing some orange juice after. She rushed back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After all of this, she looked at her self in the mirror.

"Wow," she whispered to her self.

She noticed that she looked less tired after a good night's rest. She was glad she looked presentable today since she normally didn't look presentable when it came to most events. Leela noted that she would have to do this more often.

She looked over at her clock and saw 11:00 in those bold red letters. She rushed out of her room and grabbed her keys off the counter. She locked the front door after exiting the house and went to her car.

-----

"Wow, Leela. Someone actually looks presentable," Gordon teased her as she walked in MCU which was messed ever since that bomb went off in the convict. A nice piece of work by the Joker.

"Oh shut up. So, what do you have for me?" she asked as they walked around desks and people who were trying to clean up the place.

_Ha, good luck to them. This place looks like my dorm from college,_ she thought.

Gordon lead her into his office and sat at his desk.

"So, what am I here for?" she asked.

Gordon looked at her and sighed, "You need to sign papers, as part of the Joker's case, saying that you agree to put him in Arkam."

Leela stood there, shocked at what he just said. The Joker was a raving murderer and the man deserved to be in imprison, not a crazy house.

"He deserves to be in jail, Gordon, you know this," Leela said back.

"I know. I believe the same but, they believe he can be "saved"," Gordon used air-quotes around "saved".

Leela crossed her arms and let out a frustrated sigh," Do I really have to?"

"Unfortunately," Gordon answered as he handed her the papers.

Leela scoffed and took them and grabbed a pen. She signed her name and her initials in places. She thought this was so stupid. Putting a man who was a murderer with a bunch of psychotic people. God knows what he would do there. He probably would manage him self a crazy army.

She put the pen down and handed the papers back to Gordon. She said good bye to him and gave him a quick hug. She walked outside of MCU and back to her car. She decided to go back home and relax, watch a movie, the usual stuff that people do on a vacation.

-----

Leela popped in Night at the Museum. She could fully admit that this was her favorite movie. Also, she had a crush on Ben Stiller. She couldn't deny it; the man was attractive and had amazing muscles.

She sat there with a bag of chips and bottle of SmartWater, enjoying how relaxed she was. It was nice to have a break after all of this crap she had went through. But now, she could stay at home and watch movies and pig out. Well, not pig since she wanted to stay in pretty good shape.


	14. XIII

_Here is a longer chapter for all of you wonderful readers of mine. I hope you enjoy this one. I'm gonna make it awesome and nicely detailed for you lovely readers. Then, I think things will start getting a bit more interesting after that. Also, I put a clue in this chapter. Hopefully you see what it is. Please review with you're done reading. Thank you._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC Comics. I own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so, I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM**, not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen

Bruce had called Leela earlier, inviting her to a charity event he was hosting at his place. As much as she tried to argue to him that she was not really a people's person and would not know anyone there, he convinced her that she knew him and Alfred and that she would be fine. He also stated that she needed to get out there and socialize a bit after the past days events. The upside that she saw was that there was no Joker to come and crash the party.

She had been sitting in front of her closet, starting at it, for an hour, trying to decide what dress she should wear.

"I hate this," she muttered to her self.

She wished Rachel was still here to help her. She really missed the woman who was a good friend of hers. It was still hard for Leela to believe that she was gone. She wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek from the thought of her old friend. Thinking about this reminded her the funeral for Rachel was in a couple days and as much as Leela hated funerals, she had to go to this one. Rachel had been one of the most important people in her life, not to mention her parents can use the support and Bruce can use the support since he and Rachel had been best friends since their childhood.

Leela started to remember her childhood friend, Harleen. They still stayed in contact, but, not as much as they used to. Leela had recently seen her a week before this week's events. Harleen was in Gotham for business for a bit, but, she was considering moving there which Leela fully supported. It would be nice to have some she knew really well to be around.

(AN: See where I'm going with this yet? =] )

"That's it," Leela said out loud.

Harleen had always been great with fashion and such. So, Leela picked up her phone and dialed her friend's number.

"Hello?" came Harleen's voice.

"Harleen!" Leela nearly exclaimed in relief.

"Whoa, not so loud. Ha-ha, what's up?" she asked.

"I need your help with something. Are you busy tonight?" Leela asked hoping she wasn't.

"Nope. Clear schedule for today. I'll be over in about twenty minutes," she replied.

"Thank you. I love you, you know that," Leela said to her with a smile.

"I know you do. See you in a bit," she said and they both hung out.

Leela sighed in relief, is was always nice to have Harleen around. She was truly the best. Leela had an idea. She could get Harleen to come with her to Bruce's event tonight. She wouldn't have to do much convincing since Harleen admired the man.

Leela stared back at her closet for a moment before getting up and walking over to it. She grabbed the seven dresses she had acquired over the years of being invite to parties and such. She laid them out on her bed and stair at them. Hopefully, Harleen would help pick the right one so Leela could look good that night.

She thought about what to do with her hair, but, she was sure Harleen would want to take that over along with the make up. Leela wasn't one for make up and if she had it her way, she'd go with none, but with Harleen coming over, she'd have no choice but to wear make up.

It would be good to see Harleen and spend time with her. Leela was excited that she was going to come by and they would do girl stuff like they used to back in high school for the school dances.

Leela smiled at the memories of their Junior Prom. It was the most dramatic night Leela had ever witnessed. Poor Harleen. They had caught Harleen's date with another girl. Leela had never seen her best friend so angry before that it was actually almost entertaining to watch.

"Leeeeela!" came the familiar voice of Harleen.

Leela smiled and ran out her room like a sixteen year old girl, "Harleeeeen!"

The two women laughed and hugged it each other.

"Okay, what does my darling need help with now?" Harleen asked.

Leela led her to her room, "I need help picking out a dress. Hell, I need help looking great tonight," Leela told her.

Harleen walked to the bed and surveyed the dresses and then looked back up at Leela.

"What's the big event?" she asked.

"Bruce Wayne's charity event," Leela explained.

Harleen smiled. She already knew that Leela had met him, "Oh, so, you want to look hot for Mr. Wayne, eh? You've called the right girl."

"I didn't sway that I wanted-" Harleen cut Leela off.

"Leela, it's Bruce Wayne, for one, And two, when you said his name, you're eyes little up like a Christmas tree."

Leela closed her mouth, "That obvious?"

"Actually, no. But I'm your best friend, so, to me, yes," Harleen laughed and looked back at the dresses with concentration.

"Oh. Well, there's one more thing I wanted to ask you," Leela started to get Harleen's attention.

"And that is…?"

"Come with me to this event, of course," Leela insisted.

Harleen looked up at her shocked, "I don't have anything to wear."

"Do you think I'm going to put on all seven dresses, Harley?" Leela asked her with a bit of sarcasm.

Harleen laughed, "No. Good thing we're the same size. So, you want me to go so you don't look like the awkward duck, right?"

Leela nodded, "Also because you're my friend and I know you'd have fun."

"Nice save," Harleen jokes.

Leela laughed as she stood next to Harleen. She looked at her best friend and almost giggled at her concentration. Harleen had always concentrated on the oddest things. Most people concentrate on their work or mind games, but, not Harleen.

"This one will knock him dead, Leela," Harleen said as she lift up a black dress.

It was simple. It had thin straps and stopped a few inches above the knees, but, it was also a bit low cut. Leela can't remember the last time she wore that.

"Um, Harleen, don't you think-"Again, she was cut off.

"No, you aren't too busty for this. This is perfect you. You're already gorgeous, Leela, so, we don't want to over do with something like, that's red tango dress right here," Harleen explained lifting up a very sexy and elegant looking red dress.

"It is not a tango dress," Leela defended.

Harleen looked at it again, "Could have fooled me."

Leela stuck her tongue at Harleen only to get an interesting response back.

"Save the tongue for Wayne, Leela," she laughed.

Leela rolled her eyes and took the black little dress into the bathroom to change. She could have just changed in her room, but, she wanted to know if the dress did have a "knock 'em dead" appearance, so, she would just have to try it on Harleen.

Leela walked out of the bathroom to see Harleen holding up her chai tea colored dress and her grey-blue dress next to one another, comparing.

"Ta-da," Leela sang.

Harleen turned around and her mouth dropped making Leela blush a little.

"Bad or good?" she asked,

"Are you kidding me? You look hot! This is the night Bruce Wayne falls in love," Harleen said excitedly.

Leela blushed even more, "You know he has the reputation of dating models, right?"

"Who the fuck cares? You're better than a model. You're that hot FBI agent every man wants," Harleen joked with a chuckle.

Leela laughed with her, "So, which dress are you thinking?"

Harleen looked back at the two dresses in her hands and sighed, "I don't know, to be honest. Which do you think?"

Leela look at the two and thought for a moment before deciding.

"The chai tea colored one. It'll look great one you," she said.

"Alright. I shall go put it on," Harleen said and walked into the bathroom.

Leela walked to her bed and picked up the remaining dresses and put them back into the closet to be used another time in the future.

"You're right!" Harleen exclaimed coming out of the bathroom.

Leela looked at her. She looked wonderful and elegant.

The dress was a halter and stopped just below Harleen's knees. It went well with her skin tone and made her blue eyes really shine.

"Aren't I always?" Leela asked at a joke.

Harleen laughed, "Now, time for hair and make up. I'm going to make you look like a celebrity, darling."

And Harleen did make Leela look like a celebrity. When she was done, Leela looked flawless. Her eyes had at the smoky touch to it, but, not too much. Just enough to make her eyes really pop out. And there had been a light shade of gloss added to her full lips and a peach colored blush along her cheek bones. The one thing that did look visible was her scar, but, she didn't mind it. Harleen said it was something that she should take in as a beauty. It made Leela individual from others in a good sense and her best friend saying that made her feel more comfortable with that beautiful flaw of hers And Leela's hair was up in curls with some falling around her face.

Harleen looked wonderful as well. She had light eye make up. Just a smudge of eyeliner and light brown eyes shadow. And to complete her look, some deep red lipstick. As for her hair, it was down and slightly curled around the ends. Leela had to admit it, when it came to style, Harleen knew all about it and what to do with it to make it look great.

"Alright, now, we don't have to worry about showing up in style since you have that awesome car," Harleen stated grabbing her purse.

Leela laughed and grabbed her black purse and her keys as they headed out the door. She locked up and they walked to the car and got going.

"Ooh, you're iPod is in here," Harleen said with a bit of excitement.

Leela smiled, "Yes, it is."

Harleen plug it into the adapter and searched through some songs before coming to a choice.: Love Games by Lady Gaga.

(AN: Not sure what month the song came out, but, I know it came out last year.)

Harleen sang along with the song with it turned up pretty loud. They could feel the bass pulsing through the car.

"Sing with me, Leela!" Harleen shouted over the music.

Leela laughed at loud at her friend, but sang along with her. She may have felt like she was back in high school, but, she liked it. Better to get this energy out now than during the charity event. She could tell that the night was going to get better.


	15. IVX

_Wow, I have quite a few alerts for this story. Thanks for reading you guys. Glad you've stuck with me for this long. I would like a few more reviews for this story before it ends. It's gonna end, well, not soon-soon, but it's getting there, sadly, but, there will be a sequel that I will get my best friend to help me with. Keep up with the reading and leave me some pretty reviews. Enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so, I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM**, not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen

They got to the party around seven thirty and Leela felt really nervous since she didn't know anyone there besides Harleen , Bruce and of course, Alfred. Well, Harleen wouldn't know anyone there either, but, she'd make her presence known and make a few acquaintances. Her job is what intrigues people. Being a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum always had those interesting stories that people loved to hear. Being in the FBI did the same thing, but, Leela wasn't a huge people person at all which is why she thought Bruce invited her for the purpose to watch her make a fool of her self in front of which people.

"Leela, stop being so tense," Harleen told her as they road the elevator up to the Wayne Penthouse.

Leela looked over at her and scoffed.

"I'm going to be around people I don't know and you're telling me not to be tense. Plus, there's Bruce," she said.

Harleen rolled her eyes, "Leela, you'll meet some people. Trust me. With that Joker case, you're bound to talk to people and tell them some stories. And Bruce will fall in love with you when he sees you."

"Ha," Leela laughed.

"Honey, I'm going to make it happen," Harleen said just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Leela was about to say something when Alfred greeted them.

"Hello, Miss Reynolds. How are you this evening?" he asked warmly.

Leela smiled, "I'm good Alfred and please, call me Leela. I want you to meet my friend, Harleen Quinzel."

Alfred held out his hand and Harleen shook it lightly, "Nice to meet you. Leela, Bruce has been expecting you. He's up in the front."

"He wants to see me?" Leela questioned.

Alfred nodded.

"Go," Harleen said and pushed Leela forward only to receive a glare from her.

Leela turned around and walked forward to where Alfred had told her where Bruce was. The fact that he was expecting her surprised her a bit. She wanted to know why. Well, they were friends so, there's a reason. Yea, that was it. Friends expecting friends.

She caught a glimpse of an expensive suit that she knew all too well as she got to her destination. She walked up next to him as he was talking to a few 'friends' of his.

"Ah, Leela, so nice to see you. This is Leela Reynolds. She was the FBI agent working on the Joker's case," he introduced to her to the people he was talking to.

She smiled and shook their hands and answered a few questions they had about the Joker. She to admit, she better than she had thought she would. As the small group of people left to mingle with others, she turned to Bruce and crossed her arms.

"Why did you do that?" she asked with a bit of a piercing gaze.

Bruce smiled, "To see how you would do around my kind of people."

"Your kind of people? Bruce, the real you is nothing like these people," Leela remarked, taking a glass of champagne from a server that walked by.

He chuckled, "I know, but the Bruce Wayne they know is the rich brat, remember?"

Leela nodded in agreement.

Silence.

"Alfred told me you had been expecting me," she said, breaking he silence and trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I was," he answered.

Leela smiled and sipped her drink, "Care to tell me why?"

"I would like you to go on a date with me," he told her with a serious tone sp she knew he wasn't joking.

She looked at him, "I'd say yes, but, I thought Bruce Wayne didn't 'date'."

"Bruce Wayne does 'date' it's just usually with some model. And this date won't be in the public eye," he said.

"Really? You going to make dinner Bruce?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes," he answered with a chuckle.

Leela sipped again on her drink, "I wasn't aware that you could cook."

"You'd be amazed by the things I'm aware of," he said rather suggestively.

Before Leela could say anything, Harleen walked over to her.

"How are you, love bird?" she asked Leela.

Leela glared at her slightly, "Good. Bruce, this is my friend, Harleen Quinzel. She's a psychiatrist at Arkham."

Bruce took Harleen's hand gently, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Quinzel."

"Please, call me Harleen. Any friend of Leela's is a friend of mine. Anyways, I'll let you two lovelies get back to your discussion," she said and walked away to a small group of people.

Bruce looked back at Leela with a questioning look. Leela laughed softly at his expression since that's the look most people get after meeting Harleen. Usually, it was her nick names that got people to give weird looks to her.

"She's my childhood friend. And I know, she's a bit odd and don't worry, you'll have your own permanent nick name soon," Leela explained to him with a smile.

"Sounds wonderful, Leela," he answered with sarcasm.

She laughed and finished her drink, setting it on the table beside them, "So, this date, what time should I be here?"

Bruce thought for a moment.

"How does seven tomorrow night sound? From my knowledge, you're back on vacation, so, that should be a good time," he said.

"You're correct. And seven it is. Now care to tell me about those other things that I'm not aware that you can do?" Leela flirted with him.

Bruce smiled, "I have a speech to give."

"Uncalled for," Leela said only making him laugh as he headed for the center of the room.

"What happened?" Harleen was next to Leela again, asking in a whisper since Bruce was talking about the charity.

"We're having dinner tomorrow night and he's being a total tease," Leela whispered back,

Harleen laughed softly, "you are going to call me after tomorrow night and tell me everything that happens."

Leela smiled, "Will do, Harleen."


	16. XV

_Here is another lovely update for my lovely readers. Thank you for all the lovely reviews for this chapter. Now, I'm going to make this chapter longer so you guys get the Bruce/Leela goodness. Now, I'm going to give anything away. Enjoy and don't forget to give me some feedback about what you thought._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so, I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**, not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen

"Harleen, I don't know what to wear!" Leela exclaimed into the phone, destroying her room, looking for something to wear since her date with Bruce was that night.

She could her Harleen sigh and let out a small laugh, "Leela, the way he looked at you last night would mean you could show up in a garbage bag and he'd still find you sexy."

Leela stopped as she pulled out a red dress and frowned at Harleen's comment.

"Sexy?" she questioned.

"Yes, sexy. You are sexy whether you like it or not, missy. And Bruce, well, let's just say I read men easily," she started and Leela stopped her.

"Okay, I et your point. So, how about that red dress I bought a few years back?" Leela asked.

"Mmm," Harleen thought, "Well, it sounds great to me. From what I remember, you were a total hottie in it. I'd say go for it, but don't bother coming home with out a bit of dessert."

Leela laughed, "You're such a perv sometimes."

"I know, I'm horrible. But, listen, hun, I gotta go. Have a meeting with the big man in ten minutes, so, when you get home tomorrow morning-"

"Harleen," Leela warned.

"Call me and tell me everything," Harleen finished ignoring her.

Leela sighed, "I will. You know that."

"Good. Love ya, doll," and with that she hung up.

Leela plopped on her bed and fell back and groaned. She had know idea what she was going to do or act since she hadn't really dated for a while. The last thing she had was a hook up with the Joker which was not going to be mentioned to Bruce. That would not be a good conversation starter. Then again, nor would she ever tell Harley that but, she wasn't sure what her best friend would say to that. Probably something somewhat positive.

Leela sat up and looked at her clock. Six o'clock. She had to start getting ready in her dress and make up and all and drive to Bruce's penthouse. She looked at the red dress and got up and started to undress out of her current clothes. She slid on the dress and some how manged to zip up by her self. She looked at her self in the mirror and admitted to her self, she looked sexy. The dress made sure of that since the red made her look sexy. She made her way into the bathroom and got what make up she had and started to apply it, making her eyes look smokey and her lips a red color. Not ruby red but red enough to try and make her self look desirable. Once she was done with that, she ran a hand through her hair. It was already down and there were slight curls to the ends, so, she had decided that she'd leave it that way.

Before leaving her house, she threw on a pair of black heels and grabbed her purse, making sure her cell phone was in it. She wouldn't know how long her vacation would last. She wouldn't know if she would be called in for the Joker's case again. She knew that she'd have to be there for the court day and she dreaded that day.

Leela got into her car and drove off down the street heading to her destination. As she drove down there,s he thought how after her little "affair" with the Joker, her cravings and such went away. The remainder of her past left her mind, only leaving flashbacks here and there of her murdered relatives. Her desires for trouble; gone.

"Ha. The only thing I need was to fuck the state's most wanted criminal," she said to her self.

She shook her head of it. The past was not just the past and nothing else. It wasn't there to haunt her at this moment. And, she partially thanked Bruce for that because he gave her something to do. He gave her something to focus on. He gave her the chance to focus on catching Batman but also gave her the time to focus on him. Getting to know the real Bruce Wayne even better. Well, it certainly was always fun to find out new things about the man especially knowing that he could cook. Well, she was assuming he could.

Until Leela got there, she just thought about things here and there. Random things and such.

As Leela walked up to the elevator, she heard her heels click against the marble floor and for some reason counted them. She counted twenty nine steps to the elevator from the front entrance. She then realized she counted things when she was nervous, as if it helped distract her. She thought about Bruce and what would happen tonight. She thought about her choice of clothing. Was she over dressed or under dressed? Maybe it was a bit too forward.

_  
Oh God, what was I thinking?_ she thought nervously.

It was too late to turn back now since her had reached the penthouse and as the doors opened she was greeted with the smell of something Italian and it smelled very good. She walked in and looked around. The place was very different looking when there weren't a whole bunch of people in it. And it was nice. The lights were dimmed a little and it created a romantic aura. She smirked, liking the work he put in this.

Then, two hands covered her eyes and smirked as she heard, "Guess who?"

Leela let out a laugh, "Oh I don't know. The man that owns this lovely place?"

The hands left her eyes and she turned around to face Bruce. He was wearing what he usually wore when she saw him. A suit. But this time, the jacket wasn't buttoned and a few buttons on his shirt were undone which gave him the very "hot" factor. If Leela had her way, she'd have her way with him right now.

"Well, Mr Wayne, who know how to make a girl feel a bit over dressed," she joked.

She was a bit over dressed then he was, or, so she felt.

"Don't be ridiculous. You look absolutely gorgeous," he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

He knows how to work charm, Leela thought, feeling her face get a bit hot.

Bruce didn't let go of Leela's hand but lead her further into the penthouse towards the dining room table wear the small of Italian food was coming from.

"Smells delicious. Did you steal it from Olive Garden?" she asked jokingly.

"Haha. No, I made this all by my self," he answered, moving a chair out for her to sit on, which she gladly accepted.

"I must say I'm impressed by the spaghetti and meatballs along with the garlic bread. Very classic, Bruce," she complimented as they started to eat.

"I'm glad your impressed," he smirked.

"I must ask, wears Alfred?" she questioned taking a bite of the spaghetti.

The man cooked wonderfully. In her general opinion, it was like eating sex.

_Eating sex? I'm starting to sound like Harleen_, Leela thought with a mental laugh.

"I gave him the night off," Bruce said with a smirk.

Leela smiled at him, "So, we have this whole place to our selves?"

"Yes, that we do."

Leela smileda little more, "So, what things can you do that I'm not aware of?"

Bruce looked up at her, "You'll find out soon enough."

She bit her lip and continued to eat her meal, which, was as she described it, eating sex. Really good sex. Her and Bruce talked about an asortment of things. He asked about the court day for the Joker and she told him that it was next week but, that's all she really knew and that she'd have to get the details from Gordon. Leela then brought up the subject of when Wayne Manor is going to be done and he told her in about a month or two it should be done.

When they were done with dinner, Bruce had moved them over to the couch and opened up a bottle of champagne where they continued to talk for a while longer. Then a questioned popped up in Leela's head and needed to ask it.

"Why, did you ask me on a date?" she asked.

Bruce looked at her slightly shocked, "Well, it's obvious isn't it?"

She looked down and thought for a moment. He had flirted with her before this date but, she had always thought that Bruce had a thing for Rachel.

"I know, but, I thought you loved Rachel," she said a bit quietly.

Bruce sighed, "I did, but, when she started dating Harvey, I knew he was right for him. And it was obvious she was going to marry him."

Leela looked down feeling guilty asking him that, especially since Rachel had just recently died and Leela still wasn't over that. She never would be and Bruce wouldn't either considering Rachel was his best friend ever since they were small children.

"Don't feel guilt asking," he said looking at her, taking in her features.

"Sorry, I just felt that maybe, I shouldn't have asked that," she replied.

"Hey," he said, causing her to look up at him, "you were curious and asked a question. No harm done."

Leela nodded and looked back down only to look back up when Bruce took her hand in his.

"On a lighter note, you looked stunning last night," he said with a smile.

Leela smirked setting her empty glass on the coffee table, "That's what happened when Harleen gets a hold of you."

Leela looked up at Bruce, looking into those mysterious brown eyes, getting lost in them. She didn't even realize that they had gotten several inches closer.

"You know, that Batman thing you have going on," Leela started.

"Yea?"

"It's kind of sexy," she finished.

Bruce laughed and Leela playfully hit him with her free hand, "I told you that in confidence."

"I'm sorry, but, that was just a very interesting comment," he apologized still laughing a little.

Leela glared at him, "And to think of all the things I'd do to you in that Batsuit."

Bruce stopped laughing and looked at her a bit stunned. This just made her smirk since he had stopped laughing and it was another thing she'd told him in confidence. Leela found the whole "masked crusader" thing a huge turn on and add Bruce Wayne to it and it was hot.

"It prove will slightly difficult," he told her with an amused smirk growing on his face.

"I'd find a way, trust me," she said, looking at him with a hint of hunger in her eyes.

She bit her lip, controlling her self at that moment. Just the very thought of getting it on with Batman was making her feel hot and having Bruce inches away from her was adding to it. She looked down. She felt Bruce move a piece of hair away from her face and behind her ear. She looked at him and their eyes connected. And then he did it. He moved in and kissed her on the lips gently. It took her a moment but she kissed back, feeling a surge of engery go through her body.

She parted from his and smiled, "You know, that masked crusader thing is pretty sexy."

He kissed her again and parted, "Really?"

"Yea," she said and kissed him before getting up from the couch.

She looked behind her and saw a hallways with a door at the end of it showing what she knew was Bruce's room. She looked back at him and smirked before walking that way.

"Where are you going?" he questioned, getting up to follow her.

"To have a look around," she turned around, walking backwards, acting innocent.

Bruce raised his eyebrows as he walked towards her, "Really?"

"Maybe. You'll have to find out," she said and turned back around, entering his room and looking around.

_This is so a guys room_, she thought looking at it.

The simplicities of a guys room is what she saw. A bed, dressed, end tables and a door leading to a bathroom. Not to mention a closet.

She saw Bruce enter the room and walk around her so he was in front of her a few feet. She smiled at him and started walking to the door and she could here him follow her and it made her smile. She turned and looked at him.

"I should be going. It's getting late," she said with a fake yawn.

Bruce nothing but reach around her and close the door and stepped closer to her making her back against the door.

"I think you can afford to stay a little longer," he said, inches away front her as he put both his arms on either side of her.

She smiled and got on her tippy toes and kissed him gently. Bruce put his hand on her wasit and pushed her all the way back against the door, his body against her's. She moved her hands to around his neck.

He parted away for a moment, "You should show me those things you'd do to Bataman."

"Only if you show me the things I'm not aware of," she replied before his lips crashed against her's, more hunger came with it than the last.

She kissed back with a lot of desire and hunger, her hands tangling in his hair as her heart bounded with in her chest. She started to feel the heat in her body rise wanting more. She nearly let out a slight squeal when Bruce picked her up, her legs wrapped around his hips. He never broke the kiss with her until he set her down in front of the bed, his hand moving to her back, unzipping her dress, letting it fall to the floor so she was only left in her bra and underwear. Her hand made their way to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt as quickly as possible. When she was done with that, she let her hands run down his torso and started with his pants, undoing his belt and then the buttons to his pants...

She fell back onto his bed and he was on top of her in a heart beat. He kissed her lips and started to kiss her neck making her moan softly and she feel him sirk against her neck, knowing what he was doing to her. He made his way back to her lips, reaching under back and unclasping her bra and throwing it aside.

_  
Impressive,_ she managed to think through all what was going on.

He moved back to her neck, kissing it and making his way down and kissing in bewtween her breasts, making her gasp slightly. He kissed her stomach and went lower and kissed below her belly button making her stomache do turns. He managed to remove her underwear but started kissing his way back up and connecting with her lips. She frowned and pulled away.

"That's called teasing," she whispered.

Bruce shrugged, "I know."

She smiled and he started to kiss her again. Her hands traced the muscles along his before she removed, that made her laugh, his silk boxers. She found it amusing but she had heard from some men she knew that they were very comfortable.  
He kissed deeply, their tongues running wild together before he entered her, slowly and gently, making her moan softly against his lips. His thrusts weren't rough but steady and allowed their bodies to move together. He kissed her neck and occasionally kissed her lips and whenever he did, she'd make a soft moan against them, always making him smirk.

_He honestly has no idea what he is doing to me right now_, she thought.

If seemed almost hours before she climaxed and before he climaxed. And Leela had to admit, that was the best sex she had ever had. The Joker had nothing on that and she was glad.

Bruce placed a kiss on her lips, causing her to smile and get lost into those mysterious eyes.


	17. XV1

_Alright, I know it's been awhile, but here is an update. Trust me, things are going to heat up here in the next chapters which sadly will be coming to a near end. But there will be a sequel which I'm sure you'll all love. Enjoy this chapter._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so, I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**, not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen

Leela stirred around in her bed but she soon realized it wasn't her bed when she opened her eyes. She laid there for a moment to recall last night and a smile spread across her face when she thought about it. She sat up and looked around and saw that Bruce wasn't next to her but instead, a note.

She read it over. Bruce had to leave for work but wanted to take her dinner tonight. She smiled. She got out of the bed and picked up her clothes, putting them back on before leaving the penthouse. She got in her car and drove home.

_Ring ring_

Leela looked over in the passenger seat to see her phone going off. She reached for it while keeping an eye on the road. She glanced at the caller ID to see Harley. She answered.

"Hey, Harley," Leela greeted.

"Leela, I have a problem," she started.

Leela knew something was wrong because Harley didn't ask how her night was with Bruce. If nothing was wrong, that would have been the first thing she'd ask about. Harley loved her daily gossip, but this morning seemed off.

"What's wrong?" Leela asked turning on her street.

"My new patience is the Joker," she stated with a worried and slightly scared tone.

Leela nearly dropped the phone at the thought of her best friend dealing and seeing this maniac every day. It was enough that Leela was put through the worst week of her life but her friend didn't need that for God knows how long the Joker would be in there.

"Christ," Leela mumbled

"Look, I know you want nothing to do with this, but you're the only person I know that knows him the best. I'm going to need your help with this one," Harley said to her with a pleading tone.

Leela sighed and thought for a moment. Harley never asked her for anything while Leela asked a lot of her sometimes. It would be the least she could do for her dear friend even if it meant dealing with the Joker again.

"I can help as much as possible. And here's my number one piece of advice to you, Harley," Leela started, "He likes to manipulate people. He'll try anything to turn you again the real world. You need to stay strong no matter what."

"Thank you. Do you think you can sit in with me on my first session with him? As moral support for this?" she asked.

Leela pulled into her drive way, "Yes. What time do you need me at the Asylum?"

"Um, around 12:30 pm." She stated.

"Alright. I just got back to my house, so, I'll shower and head over there since it's already 11:45," Leela said unlocking her door and walking into her house.

"Oh, which reminds me, we're going out to lunch after this and you're telling me about your night with Bruce," Harley said with most likely a smirk on her face.

Leela laughed, "Alright, Harley. I'll see you in a bit."

"Chou!" she said and hung up.

Leela sighed and shook her head at her friend's silliness. She walked into her bathroom and took a hot shower, making her feel a bit relaxed before seeing the Joker again. She put on a pair of jeans and decent black long sleeve shirt. She decided to go with comfortable shoes and slipped on a pair of Vans. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail, put on some eyeliner and mascara so she'd look some-what decent going to a surprisingly professional place.

Leela put her phone in her pocket, hooked her bade to her belt, her gun in her holster and grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. When she got in and started her car, it was already 12:15. She pulled out of the drive way and drove down her street and to the Asylum.

"Well, this should be interesting," Leela mumbled to her-self as she parked in the parking lot and got out of her car and walked towards the doors of the Asylum.

She walked up to the doors and walked in to see two guards. One of them stopped her but her pointed to her badge to which he nodded and let her through.

"Leela, thank God you're here," Harley said walking out of an office and to her friend.

"You look a bit concerned," Leela observed.

Harley scoffed, "I'm about to do a session with Gotham's most feared criminal. I'm just glad to have you with me on this."

They two women walked down the hall towards two, large doors. Harley punched in a code on the key pad and the doors parted, allowing them to walk in to the hallway where all the patients are held. All the doors had one small window on it and a small opening where food trays would be put it seemed for those who weren't aloud out.

"So…what room will we be in?" Leela asked.

"This one," Harley answered as they stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall," He's in here. You don't have to say anything at all. This will be for about fifteen minutes."

Leela looked at her oddly.

"It's just the starting time to see if I can 'handle' it," Harley explained as she opened the door and they walked in.

Leela noticed that there were two guards in there which Harley dismissed to stand outside the door 'just in case'. Something happens.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Agent Reynolds," the Joker leered at her.

Leela leaned against the wall across from him and studied him for a moment. He had no make-up on his face at all. It was honestly more frightening when he didn't have it. His scars were very distinct without the red make-up smeared across his mouth.

"The one and only, Joker," Leela remarked not letting any emotion show.

"Okay, let's get started," Harley said breaking the tension that was forming between her friend and her patient.

The Joker turned his attention to her and looked at her, "Who are you?" he asked with an obvious interest in her.

"I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel. I'll be with your doctor for the amount of time you're here," she introduced.

"Hmm, has anyone told you that your name is similar to the word 'Harlequin'?" he asked her, leaning back in his char, getting comfortable.

Leela rolled her eyes at his question. The guy loved changing the subject around quite a bit. This was going to be an interesting fifteen minutes.


	18. XVII

_I know it had been forever since I've updated. So, I want to thank you all for being so patient with me. I'm glad I'm finally getting a new chapter out. Sadly, the story it coming to an end. But the good news is that I'm working on a sequel for this. Thank you for the reviews._

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own anything from DC comics. I own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure just like everyone else on here, so, I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**, not FLAMES. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Seventeen

A week had gone by and everything was just pure bliss for Leela. Her relationship for Bruce was growing it was wonderful. The night out that they had at dinner earlier in the week was amazing. She always enjoyed getting to know someone. And getting to know the real Bruce Wayne a little better was just a nice thing for her.

According to Harley, Leela was already mentioned in the tabloids as "Bruce's lover". She didn't listen to what tabloids said. Sure, lover was one word, but their relationship was more than just sex. Though, the sex was amazing.

Leela was reading a book when her phone went off. She was expecting it either to be Bruce or Harley. Even the FBI building but it wasn't any of those. It was Gordon. She picked it up immediately.

"Gordon, what's up?" she asked.

"Leela, you're not going to like this," he said with a serious tone.

"What happened?" she asked, setting her book down.

Gordan sighed," the Joker has escaped from Arkam and Dr. Harleen Quinzel is missing," he answered.

Leela nearly dropped the phone at this news. The Joker was loose again and her best friend is missing, maybe even a captive of his. She told Gordan that she'd meet him at the asylum as soon as she god there. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her black leather jacket and grabbed her car keys. She then had to run to her room to get her badge and gun before she ran to her car. She nearly sprinted into the driveway and jumped into her car, taking off down the street to the asylum.

So many thoughts went through her mind as she drove. She knew that the Joker shouldn't have gone to that place. The man was supposed to be in jail for all the shit that he did. He didn't deserve help. And now her best friend could be at risk. All Leela wanted was for things to be normal for a bit after what the Joker did the Gotham. Apparently it was too much to ask.

It wasn't fair. First her family was taken from her years ago and now her best friend. God knows what the Joker could do to Harley. Harley wasn't like Leela. She wasn't strong enough to say 'no' and she wasn't stubborn enough. She wasn't strong willed enough to fight back like Leela. Harley was an easily manipulated person and she feared the worst for her friend. She was either going to get killed, be manipulated into doing what ever the Joker wanted, or she was already dead.

Leela made it to the asylum and it was buzzing with police, SWAT and even other FBI agents. She even saw her own boss there. Leela parked and got out of the car to be greeted by Gordon.

"Thank God you're here. This place is chaotic. And I need to you interrogate someone for me when we get back to the station," he informer her.

"Alright. I can do that. Any news on how the Joker escaped?" she asked, trying to keep her mind off of Harley.

"He took Dr. Quinzel hostage and managed to knock out the guards. So far, those two don't remember anything. We're not sure where the Joker could have gone," he told her as they walked up to Leela's boss, Agent Wesley.

"Agent Morgan, I'm glad you're here," he greeted her with a small smile.

Wesley knew that Harley was a good friend of Leela's and he felt and for Leela since the had to deal with this while her friend was missing.

"Agent Wesley has something to ask you and then I'll meet you at the station," Gordon said and walked away to his own car, leaving the chaos.

"Agent Morgan, I know Dr. Quinzel was a friend of yours. Are you sure you want to work on this care?" he asked her.

"Sir, the man that caused so much pain to one city and who has murdered many people has my friend and I will do anything to get her back safely. I'm staying on this case," she said to him.

"Alright. But if things get out of at all and your personal feelings get in the way of this, I will remove you from the case," he warned her.

Leela nodded and walked off to her car. She knew the rules when it came to this kind of thing. Agents had to try their hardest not to let personal feelings get in the way of any case. She usually had an easy time with that but this would be hard since Harley missing. Leela was determined to get some answers and find her.

She got into her car and left the area and headed to the station. Her phone went off and saw it was Bruce.

"Thank God," she muttered and answered the phone.

"Bruce," she said with relief.

"Leela, I heard about Harley and I'm very sorry," he said in a soft tone.

Leela sighed but didn't say anything to that. She didn't want to think about her right now. It was just too much.

"I'm going to the station," he said simply.

"Bruce, you're wanted as a criminal," she stated simply.

He sighed," I know, but I can't sit back and watch the Joker try to rip this city apart again."

"When will you be there?" Leela asked.

"Fifteen minutes," he said.

She nodded and said good bye to him as she stopped at a light. She sighed. She knew Bruce had a plan but she still worried about him being caught. He took the blame for the murders that Harvey Dent had committed. The only other people that knew that Bruce, well, Batman, had not committed those crimes were Alfred, Gordon and Gordon's son.

She arrived at the station and walked in. If the asylum was in chaos then the station was almost a war zone. People were running all over the place. Phones where going off every second. It seemed worst then it did when the Joker first came at large.

Leela walked to the interrogation room and walked to the viewing room to see Gordon there. He walked over to her as soon as he saw her.

"Who am I interrogating?" she asked.

"Dr. Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow. He was put in the asylum a year ago after trying to vaporize a drug into the air that causes people to hallucinate everything bad. Then he was hit with it him self," Gordon informed her.

"Great, another freak that tried to take over the city," she mumbled and took the file as Gordon handed it to her.

She walked out of the viewing room and into the interrogation room and threw the file on the table and looked at the man known as 'Scarecrow'. He wasn't bad looking. Dark brown hair and radiant blue eyes caught her attention. He seemed he'd be a few inches taller than her if he stood up. He sat there with a smug smile.

_Great. One of those,_ Leela thought and sat down across from him, opening the file and looking at it.

The man was a psychiatrist. Great. Just what she needed. A guy that can turn everything back on her and drive her nuts. She had a feeling he was going to try and turn this into a therapy session.

"Jonathan Crane, otherwise known as Scarecrow," she started and looked back up at him, "What do you know about the Joker's escape at Arkam?"

He looked at her with an amused look as if he was trying to read her. She didn't like it. In fact, it pissed her off.

"I know that he escaped," he answered simply.

Leela nodded," I think you know more than that. According to your file, you were in the cell next to his and you two communicated often," she stated.

"That doesn't mean that I know something, Agent," he said calmly.

This guy was going to be a tough one to crack and Leela knew she was in for a long interrogation for the day. She was sure that she wouldn't be out of there for awhile.


	19. XVIII

_Sorry for the long wait. This is the last chapter of Tainted Love. I'm sad to end it but I'm going to work on the sequel. Thank you everyone that reviewed and read this story.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DC comics. I own my OC and my OC only.**

I write for pleasure, just like everyone else on here, so, I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**, not **FLAMES**. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Eighteen

Leela walked out of the interrogation room extremely frustrated with Jonathan Crane. He tried to turn everything on her, pulling that therapist shit that she did not need at the present time. He was more of a pain in the ass than the Joker and that's saying a lot.

She walked back into the viewing room to see Gordon looking at her amused. She rolled her eyes and sat in a vacant chair and let out a long sigh.

"I hate him," she mumbled, glaring at the man through the double mirror.

Gordon let out a laugh, "I'm surprised that you didn't punch the man, Leela."

"Hey, Wesley said not the get out of hand so, it took everything I had not to punch that dick in the face. He asked me about my childhood. What kind of criminal asks that shit?" She vented out, looking at Gordon.

He laughed and then the door opened to reveal a detective.

"Sir, you need to come up the roof," he said and left.

Gordon and Leela looked at each other knowingly and got up quickly and jogged up the the roof of the station. The got up there and went to where the old sky light was at that had the Batman symbol on it. When they got there, Batman was already there. They walked up to him.

"You're crazy for coming here," Gordon said to him.

He said nothing, almost making Leela laugh but she kept it in.

"Any news on the Joker?" Batman asked.

"Nothing. Crane won't talk and we have no leads as to where the Joker or Dr. Quinzel could be," Gordon said.

"I have a feeling that they might be some old wear houses. The Joker would want a discrete place and I don't doubt he'll be looking for people to help him plan something," Batman said.

"By all means, check it out. We need to get this Crane guy to talk first. He's our only witness at the moment unless those guards remember anything," Leela said and started to leave.

She wanted to find the Joker and she wanted to find him fast. Crane was the only door way to where that crazed individual could be. She jogged back down to the interrogation room and barged in. She stood in front of the table, in front of Crane and glared at him. He just smirked.

"What's got you so angry, Agent?"

"I think you know, smart ass. Tell me what the Joker has planned," she demanded.

He just laughed her. Leela slammed her first into the table and growled.

"Listen, he has an innocent woman with him and God knows what could happen to her. Tell me where they went, Crane," she snarled.

"Ha, an innocent woman? You're kidding. Harleen nearly became his slave. She's in love with this man and she'd do anything for him. She's the reason he escaped. She's not his hostage. She's his partner in crime, Agent," Crane sneered.

"Pfft, you think I'm going to believe that shit? Harleen isn't an idiot," Leela snapped.

"But she isn't strong like you, Agent. She isn't fearless or hard headed," Crane said to her with a calm expression.

Leela was about to say something and stopped. He was right. As much as she hated it being said by him, he was right. Harleen could have been the reason behind the Joker's escape. She could have been manipulated by him into doing evil deeds.

"You're wrong," Leela lied.

Crane just laughed, "Don't lie to your self, Agent. She's your friend and you know I'm right. Don't doubt that."

Leela was about to say something when Gordon came in, "Leela, there's a call for you."

She frowned. Most people just called her cell but, apparently not. She gave Crane one last look and left the room and headed to Gordon's office and picked up the phone.

"Agent Reynolds," she greeted.

"Hello, Leela," came Harleen's voice.

"Harley, oh my God, are you okay?" Leela asked in a hurry.

Leela couldn't believe that Harley was calling her right now. She was so worried about her best friend and it was bliss to hear her voice on the other line. But, something was off. She sounded different. She didn't sound scared or confused. She sounded dark and menacing. She didn't sound like the Harley that Leela knew. She sounded like something evil. The way that she said Leela's name was just chilling and it bothered Leela a lot.

"I'm wonderful Leela, but, I didn't call to catch up," she said smoothly.

"Harley, please come back. You'll be safe here and nothing bad will happen," Leela tried to finish but she was cut off.

"Leela, I'm safe right where I am. He's keeping me safe and he's so wonderful," she sneered.

Leela was silent and she couldn't believe what Harley had just said. She was happy where she was and it was sick. That man had caused so much pain and she had the nerve and the stomach to stay with him. She could run and come here and be safe. No matter what she thought or what the Joker said to her, she'll never be safe. She just made her self a wanted fugitive.

"The Joker has a message. If the Batman doesn't make a public appearance soon, an elementary school will be destroyed in ninety minutes," Harley said and the line went dead.

Leela set the phone back down and backed up out of the office, trying to soak in what just happened. She nearly jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Gordon.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"That was Harley," she started, "she said the Joker was going to destroy an elementary school in ninety minutes if Batman doesn't make him self public again."

Gordon's eyes widen. He turned around and started barking orders to get the school evacuated and to have units placed at each one.

"Our main priority is Gotham Elementary. Let's move!" he exclaimed.

He turned back to Leela, "Are you sure you can still do this?"

Leela nodded but didn't say anything.

"How was Harley?" he asked.

Leela slowly looked up at him, her eyes held a intense gaze upon his. He could see anger, confusion and fear in her eyes.

"She's working with him," she said just above a whisper.

Gordon just nodded and he called the head of the FBI to let him know the situation. Leela sat down in a chair to compose her thoughts. She couldn't believe it. Her friend had turned just as crazy as the man that caused damage to Gotham. She fell in love with the man and now she was going to do what ever she wanted him to do. In a way, Leela was hoping that one of those things would make her snap. But she didn't know what it could be if the Joker threatening to kill children didn't wake her up.

Leela sucked in a big breath of air and slowly let it out. She got up and started to leave.

"Leela, where are you going?" Gordon called out to her.

"To Gotham Elementary to see if that son of bitch it there," she replied and walked out of the building.


End file.
